Not Quite Your Average Holiday
by Assena
Summary: Part 18 UP! Gordon and Adelaide have been friends since forever, but haven't seen each other since Gordon's hydrofoil accident. After a chance meeting several years later, the old flame reignites... PG for a bit of swearing. R&R plz! (TV-verse)
1. Prologue

A/N: This fic was kinda sporadic in it's invention. It's a Gordon fic, kinda romancey, but I'll try and put as much of the brothers in as I can. I had to start at the beginning to explain Gordon and Adelaide's relationship and, well, I hope this meets approval! Please review and tell me what you think. 

Oh, and to all those who've read my other fic "Wait For Me", I'm putting that Gordon/Tin-Tin fic on hold for now. I need a good plot idea first! ~^_^~ **PROLOGUE**

It was Monday morning, sometime near the start of the school year. Kids wandered down the long drive to a school nestled in its grounds. It was a newish school, and looked very child-friendly. Only the best for Jeff Tracy's sons. 

Five boys stopped outside the drive leading up to the primary school. They all look different ages, from a tall dark teenager to a short blonde bombshell. The smallest, Alan, looked up at his big brothers. 

"I'm okay, I don't need you guys to walk me to class you know. I'm a big boy," he announced, his white-blonde hair curling around his temples and his dimples threatening to appear at any second. He didn't really give the appearance of being grown up, and at six years old and in his second year of schooling, he wasn't really all that old at all. Scott laughed. 

"Sure," he agreed. At fifteen, he was the oldest of the five, and acted like it too. He never missed an opportunity to be more grown up to his dad. "And I'm a girl." Note sarcasm. 

"Eeeeww!!" cried John, the middle boy, screwing up his nose. "You said you're a _girl_!" Being ten years old, he knew just how disgusting girls really are. Even though he was only ten, he still looked very handsome, his blond hair swept back in a cow-lick and dangling enticingly in his eyes. All his friend's mothers fussed him something dreadful. 

"Yeah! Eeew!" chimed in Alan, copying his brother. The second eldest shook his head. 

"Is that what you think? One day, you'll learn boys," he teased, face serious but deep brown eyes laughing. He was definitely a looker, and the girls at the high school knew it too! Being thirteen had some benefits. 

"I like girls. But only ones who can play games properly and not squeal all the time. Like Aleisha, she's cool. But Sarah's not. She called me a dirty boy and I hit her and she cried and I got in trouble," spoke up seven-year-old Gordon, shaking his ginger hair out of his eyes for the umpteenth time that morning. No matter how it got cut, it always seemed to end up back in his freckled face within days. Scott sighed and shook his head. 

"Gordon, you shouldn't hit girls. It's not fair on them." 

"Why not?" Gordon's eyes shone with curiosity. "Aleisha hits me sometimes. Girls have arms, why shouldn't I hit them?" The injustice of that comment made absolutely no sense to him. Scott pulled himself up, looking mature and haughty. 

"Because girls are the fragile sex," this word elicted a giggle from John, "and need to be protected, not attacked. You shouldn't hurt people weaker than you." 

"Are you saying I shouldn't hit you then?" shot back Gordon, who then raced away down to the school, howling with laughter. John and Alan laughed too. Even Virgil couldn't suppress a snort at Scott's expense. Scott managed to look controlled and offended at the same time. 

"Well when you children have finished giggling, you can go to class. Come on Virgil, we'll be late for school." He took off on his bicycle, blazer and tie absolutely straight and neat. 

"See ya guys," called Virgil, riding after him. John and Alan waved goodbye and headed off down to the school too. 

Gordon sat in his chair, bored to death. The teacher was blahing on about shapes and patterns and tessellations. Would he today, tell his teacher about the Year 11 physics book he's stolen from Scott's room and hid under his bed to read sometimes when he couldn't sleep, trying to figure out what it all meant? And the book on ocean ecosystems his grandmother had gifted him for Christmas? Naaah. The teacher would just give him more homework when he could be playing games and exploring in the garden. 

"Today class, we have a new student." Gordon perked up. He loved opportunities to make friends. 

"Her name is Adelaide Rogers. She has come all the way here from New Zealand. Say hi to Adelaide." 

"Goooood mooorniiiing Aaadelaaaiiide," droned the class. 

"You can sit there next to those girls, Adelaide." The teacher pointed to an empty desk. She walked politely across to the seat and sat down. Gordon watched her go, examining her face carefully. She had eyes the colour of the sea, blue-grey, reddish-brown hair in neat pigtail plaits and a smattering of freckles across her nose. Gordon thought she looked like an interesting person. He'd never met anyone from New Zealand before. When she'd sat and smiled politely to the girls around her, she looked around the room and noticed Gordon's examination of her. He had no idea he was being rude and kept staring. She stared right back, both wondering who was going to break first. The girl next to her noticed. 

"Don't look at him, he's stupid," she whispered. Gordon heard, or got the gist of what she said, and in response crossed his eyes and poked out his tongue. Adelaide blinked. That was not what she'd expected! 

"See what I mean?" whispered the girl next to her, but Adelaide had already pulled out her ears and puffed out her cheeks, making a monkey face. The girl huffed and sat back. Gordon grinned and pulled the most grotesque face he could summon up. 

"GORDON TRACY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He jumped and faced the teacher, ears still tucked in and upper lip caught up on his teeth. 

"I was joking!" he trilled. 

"You're always joking, Gordon. If you can't control your joking to the playground and at home, you can sit in the corner and make ugly faces at the wall. Is that clear?" 

"Yes, sir," sighed Gordon, sitting straight in his chair. He grinned to himself. That Adelaide girl was cool! 

_RIIIIIIING!_

The bell shrieked outside the classroom and the children were dismissed. Gordon ran to the sport shed and grabbed a soccer ball before anyone else could, because John was on sport-shed duty and always let him in first. He ran back to his friends, kicking it across the ground to them. But his eye was caught on the girls. He stopped and watched. The girls, lead by Sarah, were saying something to her. They had the same looks on their faces as they did when they were talking to him- disgusted and patronising. Adelaide shouted something and turned and ran away from them. 

"Well then, you're never hanging out with us!" Sarah shouted after her. "You're just as stupid as him!" Gordon frowned and marched over to them. 

"You girls shouldn't be so mean to people. It's not very nice. I would hit you but my brother said I shouldn't hit weaklings." He swung around and walked after Adelaide. She looked close to tears. 

"Hey, just ignore them, they're just silly squealy girls anyway," he told her. She smiled thankfully at him. 

"They don't want to play wuth me. I just wanted to be friends," she said. Gordon's brow wrinkled at her accent. 

"I'm Gordon from America and I speak English. Where are you from?" 

"I'm Addie from New Zealand, but I don't know what language I speak," she replied, completely serious. Gordon accepted this reply. 

"Okay. Do you wanna come play with us? Aleisha hangs with us, she's fun, like you. Come on, you'll like her." He beckoned to her and ran to his friends. She hesitated for a second, then followed him. 

"Awww, what'd ya bring her for?" one of them groaned. Gordon took the ball off him. 

"Naaaah, she's cool, you'll see! Come on!" He waved to her, and she came to stand next to him. "Can you play soccer?" She shrugged. 

"S'pose. I'll try." 

"Good! Jamie, you pick one team and I'll pick the other. Addie, you're with me!" Addie grinned, wondering about him. He seemed to be so enthusiastic and happy. She did hope they'd be good friends. 

"I'm home!" Gordon yelled, throwing his bag down in the middle of the doorway. Alan, walking behind him, promptly tripped over it as planned. John took up the rear and kicked Gordon's bag to the side so people wouldn't trip over it. Again. 

"Ooow!!!" moaned Alan, tears threatening to fall. 

"Uh oh, the floodgates are opening!" called Gordon. "Batten down the hatches! Take cover! A storm's about to hit!" He threw himself under the dining room table, just as the first tear trickled down. John just gave him a look and put an arm around Alan's shoulders. 

"It's okay. How about we put on one of those Mickey Mouse band aids, huh?" Gordon poked out his tongue and came out from under the table as John escorted Alan to the bathroom. 

"Tsch. Typical." He ran out and dashed up the stairs, almost right into Jeff who was coming down them. "Oh! Hi dad!" he chirped, then skipped past and disappeared into his room. Jeff shook his head and sighed at his energetic younger son. 

"Hi dad," called Scott, who'd just entered the house, Virgil behind him. 

"Good afternoon Scott, Virgil," Jeff replied, acknowledging them. Virgil smiled and scooped Gordon's back off the floor from where Scott nearly fell over it. 

"I'll just put this away," he said, heading up to Gordon's room. He pushed the door open until it got to about half way, then it got stuck on something. Grimacing, he squeezed through. 

"Gordie?" Gordon appeared from behind a pile of toys and dirty clothes. 

"Virgil! Hi! Good day at school?" He climbed over the pile and walked to his fish tank. 

"What were you doing behind there?" asked Virgil, depositing Gordon's bag on one patch that seemed clean. 

Without turning Gordon called, "Don't put it there, that's Alan's spot." Looking around, Virgil realised that about 2 square metres around Alan's bed were clear, and after that his clothes, Lego and dead food mingled with Gordon's and became No-Man's-Land. Virgil thanked his stars that he shared with Scott and Scott was immaculate. He moved the bag onto some clothes and watched Gordon fiddle with something small and yellow, which, when it started buzzing, he dropped into the fish tank. At a second look, Virgil realised it was a craft made out of Lego, celotape and superglue, as well as a remote-control car engine and propeller stolen from one of Alan's cars. 

"What's that?" 

"It's a yellow submarine, like in the Beatles song," replied Gordon, watching it in fascination, as it zoomed forward and began to circle the tank. Virgil came and stood next to him, wincing as something crunched under his foot. 

"I made a new friend today," said Gordon, still watching the sub. 

"Oh yeah?" asked Virgil as the sub began to chase one of the fish. 

"Yeah, her name's Adelaide and she's from New Zealand," he replied, then pouted as the sub's motor ran out of battery and sank. "She's really nice." 

"Oh. Well, I better go do some homework." Virgil sniffed, then wrinkled his nose. "Do you have three hundred year old food in here or something? Actually, I don't wanna know." He backed out as Gordon grabbed a fish net and tried to scoop out his sub, spilling half the tank down his front and on the floor. He headed down the stairs and sat on the sofa in the lounge. Scott glanced at him. 

"What's up? You look a little green." 

"I went in Gordon's room." 

"Oh. That explains it." Jeff, unfortunately for Gordon, heard this comment. 

"ALAN! GORDON!! TIDY YOUR ROOM NOW OR NO TV FOR A MONTH!!!!" he roared up the stairs. 

"Aaaaaww!!!" There was a duet of groans and Alan trooped miserably up the stairs. 

"It's all Gordon's mess," he grumbled. John came into the lounge too. 

"You're lucky you have your own room, John," said Virgil. 

"Yeah. Virgil is so messy," chimed in Scott. 

"I'm not!" 

"You so are!" 

"Whatever," interrupted John. "I shared a room with Gordon once. It scarred me for life." 

"Mmm," agreed the two older brothers, and they turned back to watching afternoon TV. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

(Time lapse: Ten years) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Hey, Gordo," sighed a pretty auburn-haired girl, dropping onto the bench next to the teenager. "What's happening? How come you aren't in the common room with the other guys?" The now sandy-haired seventeen-year-old smiled at her, his hazel eyes happy. 

"Oh, I just felt like enjoying the sun. We won't be able to do this for very much longer, you know. We'll be graduating next week. Then it's all over. Which reminds me, are you still planning on joining W.A.S.P. with me, Addie?" he asked with a grin. They'd shared almost the same courses at school, and the same ambition since they'd started high school together. Now it was nearly over. 

"Of course! Duh! What made you doubt me?" she exclaimed, shoving his shoulder gently. 

"I was just making sure you hadn't gone chicken on me," he replied, shoving her back with a laugh. 

"Me? Chicken? Never!" Addie put on a look of fake shock. "That's never going to happen." She put her hands on her hips, and looked at Gordon determinedly. "Get outta town." Gordon raised his eyebrows and laughed. 

"That's my girl!" he cried, than pulled her into a spontaneous hug. "You and me will rrrrule the Seven Seas! We'll be more notorious than Captain Hook, Blackbeard, Bluebeard, Redbeard... Do you think I should grow a beard? All the best captains had them." He pulled away from Addie, stroking his chin thoughtfully. 

"No, don't grow a beard Gordon. It'd make you look stupid. Besides, I'm sure it just simply isn't done in the Air Force. Scott would be mortified! God forbid!" 

"Heavens no!" Gordon shook his head. "Okay, no beard. But I will become a captain, with or without facial hair." 

And that's just what he did. Within four years he had risen through the ranks or WASP to Captain of his submarine. He had a whale of a time doing what he loved best, until- 

"Come on baby!!" Gordon pushed up to accelerator, feeling the wind whip through his hair. "That's the stuff!" 

"Gordon! Will you please SLOW DOWN!!!" yelled Lieutenant Adelaide Rogers through the radio. 

"Lighten up! This baby is safe as houses! The whole point is to test her speed. Ooooh, listen to her purrrr," he crooned. "I designed her myself, I have to test the full limitations of this craft to make sure it is as good as I hoped it would be. Besides, what can go wrong?" His laughing voice didn't sooth her concerns however. She wouldn't admit it but she had a growing feeling for that man, but she couldn't let it show until she was sure about it. She just hoped in the mean time he didn't- 

"LOOK OUT!!!" 

"My grandmother would kill me if she knew the last word I ever said was SHIT!!!" Gordon's voice can through the speaker, and then- 

**BOOM.**


	2. Gordon Angst and a Holiday Decided

A/N: Ah! That last chappy finished rather apruptly didn't it! ~^_^~ Well, hopefully this next chapter will keep you going til I come back from my own holiday in 6 weeks. Eeehee! I get a Thunderbirds calendar for christmas!! Yippee!!! ~^_^~ Hope you like it! 

Oh yeah, and Kim, I agree, John is also the most overlooked, but at least he gets into almost every episode! But John and Gordon are my fav characters anyhow. ^_^ Then Virgil second. Anyhoo! Next chappy here now! 

**CHAPTER ONE: A Little Gordon Angst And A Holiday Is Decided.**

"ALAN!!! ALAAAAAN!!! I need to-" 

Gordon Tracy gulped and blushed furiously, his eyes widening. Alan and Tin Tin stared back, equally embarrassed. Tin Tin squeaked something, then Alan roared and threw a shoe at him. Gordon hurriedly ducked out, shutting the door to Alan's room behind him. In a kind of daze, he walked up the hall into the main room. Scott looked up as he entered. He instantly knew what had happened and shook his head, brown eyes twinkling with repressed mirth. 

"Gordon, don't you know by now to always knock first?" he said with a laugh and a wiggle of his finger. Virgil, sitting at the piano, quickly took in the sight of Gordon's red face. 

"You should know that by now, silly," he said, playing a sing-song tune. Gordon blushed redder, if possible. It only needed his father's baritone chuckle to make the situation completely unbearable- and there it goes. Gordon shook his head and, mustering up the shreds of his dignity, he stalked out of the house and out onto the beach, followed by the laughter of his brothers. He sighed and looked out across he sea. Aaaah, the sea. You can always rely on the sea. It's always there, ever drifting. The tides always go in and out. 

Gripped with a sudden urge to run and run and run, Gordon took off across the beach and out along the jetty. He jumped into the speed boat and cast off, quickly opening the throttle and splashing out across the ocean. He threw forward the accelerator, pushing the boat faster and faster. The wind whipped through his hair, pushing it back and around his head. He loved the feeling of going fast like that. Sometimes he felt like he was going so fast he could take off and soar upwards, riding the ocean thermals. Maybe he'd crash and die. Then his brothers would be sorry. 

_'But then,'_ he thought wryly, _'I'm only Gordon. The fall boy. The joker in the pack. The family oddball. That's me.'_

He glanced back in time to see the island drop over the horizon. It was only then that he let the accelerator go and turned the boat, sending a crystal arch of water glistening in his wake. Finally it stopped. Gordon dropped the anchor and pulled off his shirt and shoes, leaving on the boardshorts he'd already been wearing. Taking a deep breath he dived into the water, propelling himself down and down, so deep, until his lungs felt like they'd burst. Then he let himself shoot up like a cork from a bottle. 

"Silly Gordon. Childish Gordon. Why is the child me?" Gordon shouted at a passing gull, who ignored him. "Even _Alan_ gets treated more adult than me! If Virgil needs a second man, who goes? Alan! Why not me? I'm supposed to! I can do everything he does! Instead I'm left behind to comfort Grandma. Phsh. But for our age, we could be the other way around!" Gordon vented his anger by punching holes in the water, then diving again. 

_'What it would be like, to stay down here. Being without a care. At least I'd be surrounded by the things I love. Most of them anyway.'_ He turned on his back and surveyed the surface of the water. The sunlight dappled above him, casting beautiful and intricate shadows on him. He felt like he was suspended in time. _'Maybe this is what death is like.'_ He lazily floated up to the surface, in no hurry this time. He swam and dived until he grew tired, then climbed aboard the boat. 

"What's for eats?" he wondered aloud. He went into the cabin and opened a cupboard, and happily found it to contain edible food. 

"Good ol' Tin Tin!" Gordon sighed and sat on the bow of the boat, eating tinned pears and watching the sun go down. Then he went for a last swim and started the boat up again. All the strength seemed to drain from his limbs and he let the boat go slowly this time, watching the island rise up with the sun behind it. Carefully he manouvered the craft into the dock and jumped off the edge into the water, carrying his clothes with him. He trudged up the beach and up the steps to the sliding doors, just as the sun dipped into the ocean. He was met by Grandma Tracy, her brow creased with worry. 

"Where have you been, Gordon, you're soaked!" 

"I'm okay Grandma." 

"You're getting the carpet wet!" 

"It'll dry Grandma." 

"Gordon-" 

SLAM. Gordon disappeared into his room, missing the bewildered look his older relative shot at Tin Tin, who sat near Jeff's desk, typing. Tin Tin stood. 

"Alright, Mrs Tracy, I'll find out what's wrong with him." She stood and went and politely knocked on his door. 

"Come in." His voice was soft. She entered quietly and was greeted with the sight of him standing by his window, looking out to sea as the stars winked into the night sky, one by one. He hadn't made any effort to dress or dry, just dumping his clothes on the floor. His room wasn't exactly clean, but it was his, and that's the way he liked it. 

"Gordon, what's the matter?If it's about this morning-" Gordon cut her off with a shake of his head that sent droplets flying onto the glass from his hair. 

"Yes and no Tin Tin, but it's not just that," he sighed. A rivulet of water ran down his clean-shaven chest- shaving being a habit he'd got into as a swimmer and never really got out of. 

"Then what is it Gordon?" Tin Tin asked, all concern and care. 

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Gordon replied after a pause. 

"Of course, go ahead!" 

"What is it you see in Alan?" Tin Tin was a little surprised by that question, but endeavoured to answer it. 

"Well, he's sweet, and funny, and handsome, and- oh I don't know! He's just Alan, and I like him! He's a little kid sometimes, so I can take care of him, and sometimes he's the adult and it's the other way around," she replied with a slight blush. 

"Where as I'm the child all the time," murmured Gordon, resting his head against the window. Then, seemingly coming to a conclusion, he turned abruptly and pulled a towel out of his drawer, and began to dry himself off. Tin Tin backed out quietly, a puzzled frown on her face. Whatever did he mean by that? 

"Tin Tin," called a voice softly. She turned and saw Alan watching and waiting, a seductive look on his face. But she shook her head. 

"Not now, Alan. I need to think." She headed out into the living room, leaving Alan speechless. Virgil looked up from his book as she came in. 

"Did my ears decieve me, or did you just turn Alan down?" he asked, slightly surprised. Tin Tin shrugged. 

"So? I can if I want." She was about to pass through to her room, when she paused and turned back. "Virgil." 

"Mmm?" 

"You and Gordon are pretty close, aren't you? Closer than Scott and Gordon, or Alan and Gordon, right?" 

"I don't know if I'd agree, but go on." 

"If Gordon said to you something along the lines of him being a child all the time, how would you..." she paused for the right word, "...interpret that?" Virgil frowned. 

"I don't know. Is that what he said?" 

"Yes. I don't know what he meant." 

"Huh. Don't worry, I'll see what I can do, okay?" 

"Thanks." Virgil rose and walked to Gordon's door and knocked. Gordon himself opened it, bundled up in his duvet and pyjamas, looking pretty tired. Virgil could guess by the look on his face that he'd been swimming all day and had exhausted himself. 

"So, Gordon, how's it going?" he asked, all friendly. 

"Fine," Gordon mumbled back. "What can I help you with and don't beat about the bush." 

If Virgil was surprised by Gordon's abrupt manner, he successfully concealed it. 

"Tin Tin said something about you saying something about being childish. I was just wondering what that was about." 

"Oh." Gordon looked slightly thoughtful. "I meant what I said." 

"Why?" 

"Why yourself! Why is the water wet? Why are the leaves green? They just are! That's the way it is. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm tired." And with that he shut the door and headed into bed. Virgil's eyes widened. 

"Gordon? That's not a sufficient explanation. But I'll leave you for now." He shook his head and went out back to the lounge. "Father?" Jeff Tracy looked up from his desk, eyebrows raised slightly in query. 

"Yes, Virgil?" 

"Dad, I was thinking, maybe Gordon needs a holiday out of here. He's always cooped up and having to endure us, maybe he needs some air? He seems a little stuck." Virgil shrugged. Jeff looked thoughtful. 

"Really? Alright then. A holiday it is. He hasn't had one in a while, it's about time he did." And with a nod, Jeff settled the matter. "We'll tell him in the morning." 


	3. Gordon SERIOUS?

**Chapter Two: Gordon.... serious??**

Gordon opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. 

"Today is the first day of the rest of forever," he whispered. "What happens is my choice, and no one elses." He sat up and rubbed his hair out of his face. "What a beautiful day in paradise." He smiled softly as he gazed out of the window. He hadn't forgotten the day before, but he'd come to the conclusion that nothing could be done unless he did it, and that's just what he was going to do. 

After dressing, Gordon walked out into the dining room. Scott was already up, as usual, and Jeff too. He sat down in his usual seat calmly and seriously. 

"Good morning Scott, Father. Sleep well, I hope?" Scott and Jeff glanced at each other. 

"Yes, thank you son. And you?" replied Jeff. 

"Yes, I slept very well. What shall we do today?" 

"Uuuuh..." Scott and Jeff shared worried looks, but were saved from answering by Virgil's appearance. 

"Morning," he mumbled, plonking down opposite Gordon. 

"Good morning brother. I trust you slept well?" Virgil's head came up and he narrowed his eyes at Gordon. 

"What's your game?" he said suspiciously. Gordon's face was all innocence. 

"Nothing! I was merely enquiring after your repose!" 

"Yeah. But seriously Gordon, what are you plotting?" 

"Absolutely nothing." Gordon smoothed his napkin calmly. "What are we eating to break our fast this beautiful morning?" He smiled around at everyone. Scott and Virgil stared, while Jeff smothered a smile. No jokes, no tricks, no whoopie cushions or- anything. Just Gordon. Being SERIOUS. 

Alan walked briskly into the dining room and sat down next to Scott. "Morning!" he chirped. 

"Did you have a good run?" asked Gordon politely. Alan nodded his head, then waiting for a quip about his fitness. But nothing came. Gordon was watching the door, waiting for food. Alan looked around the rest of the family and saw they were as stumped as he was. 

** 

"Gordon, please come to my study," Jeff's voice buzzed through the intercom. Gordon put down his pool cue and stubbed out Scott's cigar. 

"Coming! Scott, you shouldn't smoke, it's bad for your health," he called over his shoulder as Scott started to retaliate in indignation. He made his way up to Jeff's study and sat down in front of his desk. "Yes father?" Jeff looked up and smiled. 

"Ah, Gordon. I'm to inform you that you have a holiday coming up. You may leave whenever you like." He smiled. Gordons face brightned. 

"A holiday? That's great! Thanks, dad!" Gordon stood. "How long do I have?" 

"You may have three weeks." 

"Thank you!" Gordon smiled and left the room, going immediately to his room and pulling out a world map. "Where shall I go?" he mused aloud. 

"Knock knock," came a voice from outside. 

"Come in," replied Gordon. Virgil appeared as the door slid back. 

"Hi." Gordon smiled and went back to his map. Virgil walked over. "Whatcha doing?" 

"Just figuring out where I'm going to go for my holiday," he replied. "I'm thinking probably, um, New Zealand, or England. I haven't been to England since WASP, and the Accident. And I thought that New Zealand looked really beautiful in that "Lord of the Rings" movie, I wouldn't mind seeing it." Virgil nodded. 

"I say... hmm. England. We've got relatives there that you could visit, and I know what it's like to visit the old haunts." Gordon grinned. 

"Yeah. There's a lot of memories attached to England. Right. I'm going there." Gordon stood up determinedly and went to his wardrobe, pulling the suitcase off the top of it. Virgil watched him pack for a while. Finally he just had to ask. 

"What's up with you today?" 

"Hmm?" Gordon looked up. "Nothing!" He went on packing. Virgil shook his head. 

"Liar. You've been really serious and sensible all day. What's the matter? It's not like you." Gordon paused. Then he sighed. 

"Okay. I just got the feeling that, well, nobody takes me seriously. I'm always the joker that everyone laughs at, and I wanted to change my image, I guess." He shrugged. "It's no big deal, really." Virgil shook his head. 

"Dopey! We LIKE your silliness! Scotts always fatherly and sensible, and Alan is Alan, and John's serious and dreamy, so we need you to break the tension! I like you to joke around." Virgil frowned and shook his head. Gordon put a pair of jeans in the case, then laughed. 

"I guess, once I've had some time to figure myself out, I can go back to myself. Do you know how much willpower it took NOT to diss Alan about his running?" Both brothers laughed. Gordon shut the case. "Well, I guess, I better be off. Call me!" He smirked at Virgil and the two went into the lounge. Jeff looked up. 

"Ready to go?" 

"You bet! I'm off to Liverpool." 

"Great. Scott will fly you to the nearest airport and I'll book your flight. Good luck." 

"See ya, bro." Gordon hugged Virgil, and yelled "SEE YA!!!" off the balcony at Alan. And so, in the very same day, Gordon found himself settling on board a 767 for a long flight to Manchester Airport. 

*** 

A/N: Okay, so it's a short one. But the next one will be longer, promise! Enjoy? Please tell me! ^_^ 


	4. NOT Liverpool!

A/N: Okay everyone, what's the deal? So what if it's Liverpool? What's wrong with Liverpool? Anyway, i'm going to change it, A- because I haven't been to Liverpool in years, and B- everyone's complaining. So NYAH! 

**Chapter Three: NOT Liverpool!**

"Ready to go?" 

"You bet! I'm off to Lyttleton." 

"Great. Scott will fly you to the nearest airport and I'll book your flight. Good luck." 

"See ya, bro." Gordon hugged Virgil, and yelled "SEE YA!!!" off the balcony at Alan. And so, in the very same day, Gordon found himself settling on board a 737 for a short flight to Christchurch Airport. 

He'd changed his mind about England, and decided for New Zealand after all. Then, less people are likely to recognise him. 

*** 

Gordon yawned. The soonest flight had got him in to Christchurch Airport at 1am, so he was now feeling a bit tired. He made his way through customs and grabbed his gear, then wandered out into the arrivals lounge. People were milling about everywhere, but mostly just people meeting people, not many were boarding because there were no International flights for a couple of hours yet. 

He yawned again and wandered out to grab a taxi. The driver turned and grinned at him. 

"Where're ya headed?" he asked. 

"Know any good places to stay in Lyttleton?" he asked. The driver shrugged. 

"Nah, in the city's more my territory. How about you grab some shut-eye in the city tonight, and head to Lyttleton tomorrow?" Gordon nodded. 

"Sounds fair. Okay. Where's a good place to go?" The driver pulled out of the curb and headed off. 

"Depends. There's a couple of Backpackers, and a YHA, if you're going for the cheaper option, or there's the Grand Chancellor Hotel, for the more expensive budget. There's stuff in between too, but it's going to depend on what's open at this time of night." Gordon nodded and shrugged. 

"Whatever's closest, money is no object. The people at Backpackers are more friendly though." 

"Tell ya what, my aunt works in the bar at the Grand Chancellor, I'll take you there, huh? 'Sides, you need your own bedding for the YHA and stuff." 

So Gordon found himself looking up at the impressive stature of the Grand Chancellor Hotel. 

"Looks fair. Okay, thank you," he called to the driver, after paying and giving agenerous tip. Then he headed in and went to the front desk. 

"Hello, I was wondering if there's a room free?" he asked politely. The girl at the desk looked up at him. 

"Yeah, what sort of suit were you after?" she said with a smile of welcome. 

"Oh, any, I don't mind." 

"Oookay. What's the name for that?" 

"Tracey." At that the girl sat straighter. 

"As in, THE Tracey? Of Tracey Enterprises?" she gasped, goggling at him. Gordon tried to shrug it off. 

"Well, no, my father is THE Tracey, I'm just one of the lackeys." But that didn't matter to the girl. 

"We'll have a luxury suit made up for you immediately, sir!" She rang the bell and sent two room service people running to fix it. After a few minutes, (in which the desk girl ran to the bathroom and fixed her hair and makeup) Gordon was escorted to one of the best rooms the hotel had to offer, and his luggage carried up too. Finally he was left alone to sleep, perchance to dream. 

*** 

The next day Gordon was up in plenty of time to get out and do a bit of exploring. He wandered down the street in a tee-shirt and jeans, so no one would get all uppity if he introduced himself. Everyone seemed to have somewhere to go, yet, not many people ignored him if he said hi. He decided in a very short time that th city was very beautiful, and enjoyed it very much. Then he caught a taxi to Lyttleton and got out at the pier. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he looked out at the blue-green sea. He felt rest decend on him. He didn't have to go anywhere, or do anything, or make jokes, or act up, or do rescues. Everything was so peaceful. He knew he couldn't stay that way for long, but for a short while it was good. Then he headed off to find a nice place to stay, walked around some more, fetched his bags from the GC Hotel, bought fish and chips, ate them on the edge of the wharf, and fed the seagulls. He didn't get in to the motel until eleven that night, but he didn't care. He was up before seven anyway, enjoying the mild early-morning air, and the sea tang. He gossiped with early morning joggers, then went to the wharf and watched the wharfies working. The wild wasn't too strong, the air was just on the brink of being too hot, and the sun was beating down on his head. This was it. Life was beautiful. 

*** 

A/N: So how'd you like that, all you people who asked "Why Liverpool?" It's NOT Liverpool! Ha ha! Tricked you! ~^_^~ 


	5. Unexpected Meetings

A/N: OOoh, now we have some plottyness! Enter the love interest.... (awwww) 

**Chapter Four: Unexpected Meetings**

It was on Gordon's fourth day of being there that it happened. He'd got up with the sun and walked to the wharf again, and got to chatting with one of the guys on his break. Then he'd gone and bought a sandwich for breakfast and gone to Sumner Beach to eat it. Then he'd swum to the diving platform and messed around for a bit with two boys who were bunking school, got out and dozed in the sun until he was dry. Then he went back to the motel to get his hat and put on sunscreen, as he'd noticed that he'd sprouted a lot of freckles in the past few days. After that, he headed back to the sea-front and wandered along it from one end to the other. Around lunchtime, he went and charmed the lady in the shop into making his scoop of chips a bit bigger than the norm, and went to the wharf to eat them. After throwing the paper into the bin, he stood, staring out to sea with his hands in his pockets, day dreaming. 

"Gordon?" Gordon started and turned. Then grinned. The person who'd said his name was standing a little way off, a cloud of short auburn hair blowing around her head, her blue-grey eyes shining. 

"Gordon Tracey?" Her face broke into a smile. Gordon waved. 

"You haven't grown an inch, Addie," he said cheerily. She laughed and ran to him and Gordon gave her a tight bear-hug, squeezing her close. She pulled away and stared at him. 

"You've cut your hair! And you've grown! and you aren't a scrawny as you were, and you aren't dead! They didn't tell us much about you, it was like you fell through a crack and out of existance! We all weren't sure what to think! Billy was sure you were dead, and that's why they weren't telling us, but there was no memorial or anything, so we all just hoped you lived, and you did, and I'm so glad to see you! Where've you been?" and she hugged him again. Gordon laughed. 

"Oh, here and there," he said lightly, with a shrug, then patted her head. "You still chatter as much as you used too, and you've cut your hair off too! And when did you mature?" He ruffled her hair. "Come on, lets walk and talk, girly." They headed off, Adelaide talking animatedly about the old Crew and WASP and everything that had happened since he left. 

"Did Bill really do that?" 

"Yep, and you know what else? You're looking at Lieutenant-Captain Rogers now, not just Leiutenant Rogers. How cool is that?" Gordon appeared to mull it over. 

"It's good, but I still out-rank you, little lady. I was a Captain. Nah, just teasing, congratulations!" 

She laughed and smacked his arm lightly. 

"Tell me about the accident, what happened?" Gordon's smile wavered. 

"I- I was in hospital for three months, and I had heaps of operations and then I got out. And that's all." Gordon's trap shut. Adelaide decided to leave it for now, as he so obviously didn't want to discuss it. 

"Okay." 

"So, why are you here, Addy?" 

"My aunt lives here. Remember, I used to live here when I was small? I come back here to visit on my vacations. I like it here. It's so restful." She sighed, and found Gordon gazing wistfully at the sea. 

"I kinda miss being part of WASP. At least there it was constant. Where I am now, it's hectic rush, then nothing for a while, then a hectic rush again. It gets to be so its always going, you're always on edge because you never know when the next rush will be..." he trailed off. Adelaide looked up at his face. 

"Where do you work now anyway? You never told me that." 

"Eh? Oh, it's a division of Tracey Enterprises, you know, the company my father runs? Yeah, well, part of that." 

"You work for your father? Man, crazy! that must be pretty cushy." 

"Believe me, it's not. The people I work with sometimes get really under my skin, we're always going, and working together. That's why I got this break, my dad let me off." He gave her an impish grin."So lets enjoy what we have! Come on!" he ran to the beach, shedding his shirt and shoes and waded into the water. "Come on!" She hesitated, but then Gordon sat on her and forcibly remove her shoes and socks, then pulled her in. The rest of the day was spent in an ecstasy of laughs and shrieks and light conversation, then a hot dinner and a walk to Adelaide's aunt's gate. Then he paused. 

"It's great to see you again," he said. "Shall we meet again tomorrow? I'll come by here, okay?" 

Adelaide nodded. "Okay. Goodnight!" And they parted. Adelaide felt her heart lurch as Gordon strode away down the road. 'Oh no,' she thought with dispair, 'I'm falling for him again.' 

A/N: Sorry, ANOTHER short one, I guess I'm not really very good at long ones. I'll try harder next time! 


	6. Conversations and Compliments

**CHAPTER FIVE: Conversations and Compliments**

Gordon swung his legs off the end of the jetty, whistling. The rain was falling in sheets, but he sat there anyway in his boardshorts, enjoying the weather. Everything felt so different when it rained. The air was cleaner and fresher, because the water droplets act like magnets and suck all the dust out of the air. The whole world looked like it had just had its face washed when it stopped, but Gordon enjoyed the feeling of it falling on his head. Life was sweeter. he had his best friend back; she'd found him, by chance or not, and he wasn't going to lose her again so fast. He sighed and lay back on the wood of the jetty, closing his eyes and savouring the sensations of the rain splashing over his face and bare chest, pooling in the hollows and running in little streams off his body. The wood was still warm from the heat of the night and seeped into his skin, and the air was warm too. 

_~Man, Virgil, I wish I could tell you how great this is. You'd appreciate it too, I know it.~_ A twinge of homesickness wriggled in Gordon's gut, and he sat up. His arm raised almost involuntarily, and he found himself staring at his watch face. He sighed, then shrugged. Why not? He took a quick glance around to double check on the presense of anyone, then opened his mouth to speak. 

"Gordon to base, Gordon to base, come in." The watch face flicked immediately to a TV screen, where Gordon's oldest brother smiled at him. 

_"Hi Gordon! Hows it going?" _

"Oh, just great, Scott, thanks. How's everyone?" Gordon broke into a wide grin at the serious voice of Scott. 

_"Oh, yeah, fine. Hey, why are you so wet? You look like you're under a waterfall."_

"Naaah, just the weather. Isn't it great? I think I really needed the time to get some space and stuff, you know?" 

_"Yeah. Hey, Dad's here, he wants to say hi." _

"Hello Gordon." 

"Hi dad." Gordon suffered the normal greetings and compulsory comments before getting a glimpse of Virgil and Alan. 

"Hey dudes! Hey, you remember Addie? You know, Adelaide? She was my best friend ages ago, you know, back at high school, and in WASP too." He recieved a nod from Virgil and an uncertain glance from Alan. "Yeah well anyway, you know how I lost contact with her after the accident, well I've found her here, or rather, she found me, and it's great! I've got someone to talk to about my feelings and stuff and no, don't worry, I haven't said anything about You-Know-What," he told Scott, who looked like he was about to say something. "We've had so much to catch up on, it's been fantastic! And it's the end of my first week already! Two more and I'm coming home." He looked around. "Oh, gotta go, someone's coming." 

_"Bye Gordon. We miss you heaps." _

"Au'revoir!" Gordon signed off and turned his watch off, then turned to observe the oncoming visitor. They were all swathed in a long raincoat and umbrella and gumboots, and walking towards him. 

"Hey Gordo." 

"Hi Ad. What's the occasion? Why are you all dressed up?" he asked, rising to his feet. Adelaide looked doen at herself and shrugged. 

"Oh, this old thing? Its just something that was on the hook in the hall." 

"Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it," Gordon laughed. 

"I just felt like wearing it." She smiled at Gordon. He looked so adorable, standing there in the rain, hair straggly and sticking to his head, soaked the the bone, grinning like a little kid. 

~I don't think he'll ever grow up,~ she thought to herself, ~and for that I am thankful.~ Gordon grabbed her sleeve. 

"Well, don't wear it. You look stupid. Besides, the rain won't hurt you. Come on, lets get this great silly thing off." He tugged at the sleeve of her raincoat playfully. 

"No, Gord, I don't feel like getting wet today." 

"DON'T FEEL LIKE GETTING WET??? OCH!!" Gordon threw a hand across his brow, stricken. He staggered about like he was drunk. "I'm going to faint, I feel it, I don't believe it, oh nooooo...." He collapsed dramatically to the boards to the jetty and lay still. Addie nudged him with her toe. 

"Get up, stupid." He didn't move."I'll tickle you." Still nothing. "Right." She dropped the umbrella and stooped over Gordon, intending to do something really mean. Unstead, she hesitated. She longed to just drop a tiny kiss on his forehead while he wasn't looking, she could feel her lips moving, ready to do it... 

Gordon's eyes opened. He gazed at her steadily, candidly. She gazed back. 

"You never did tell me if you got a boyfriend while I was gone," he mumured. She shook her head. 

"No, I don't have a boyfriend," she murmured back. He just continued to gaze. She was starting to feel a little uncomfortable of the scrutiny. Then she gasped and spun around as a splash reached her senses. "My umbrella!" 

"I'll get it." Gordon jumped in after it, swimming strongly and grabbing it easily. Addie sighed. The tension was broken. For now. 

A/N: the end of another one. I'm going to bed now, my eyes aren't focussing on the keys anymore. 

FAB! 


	7. In the Dark of the Night

A/N: So here's yet another chappy! Yay me! Enjoy! 

**Chapter Six: In the Dark of the Night**

Addie gasped, trying to stop laughing. It was very difficult, considering Gordon had his fingers expertly tickling her ribs while he sat on her knees. One hand went back and began to work on her feet. 

"No no, stopit Gord, I can't breathe!" Addie gasped out, smacking him ineffectually with her fists. Gordon laughed. 

"Say the word!" 

"Nooo!' 

"SAY IT!" 

"Okay okay! Monkey poo!" 

"Can't hear you!" 

"MONKEY POO MONKEY POO OH GET OFF ME!!" At last Gordon got off and let Addie go. "You meanie, Gordon, that hurt!" She rubbed her ribs, elbowing him in the gut. Gordon laughed again. 

"Sorry. But you asked for it." He flopped back on the grass of Addie's aunt's back yard, looking up at the stars. Addie lay down next to him. 

"I never did. Monkey poo yourself." 

"Aww, shuddup." Both lapsed into silence. Nothing was moving. 

"Man, Gordo," Addie said at last, "We've sure missed you in the sub." 

"Mmm." 

"Why could you not come back?" She knew she was touching on a taboo subject, Gordon had made that very clear to her. But still the thought nagged at her, and the impossible question (to her mind)- was it me? 

Gordon remained silent. Addie was about to change the subject, when at last he sighed. 

"I wasn't aware of what had happened for two months after. I was just drifting in and out, seeing blotches, remembering little. I saw the faces of my brothers and father looking down at me, but it didn't register as to who they were. It was difficult." He paused. Addie remained silent, just listening. 

"When I finally came to, the first thing that hit me was the silence. And the whiteness. And the numbness. I couldn't feel my own limbs. I now know it was a LOT of painkiller, but then I wasn't sure if they were still there or not. I was very very scared." He paused again with another sigh. 

"I can imagine," murmured Addie. "Go on." She propped herself up on her elbow, watching his face. His eyes searched the stars, as if for help. 

"I went under again for a while. The next thing I knew was pain, searing pain. I knew I had my limbs again then. I swear, my screams brought the entire hospital running. I must have scared all the patients." He laughed dryly. "My father was there in an instant. My older brother John was there too, in fact he was sitting right next to me at the time. I must have scared him out of his wits! He wasn't even aware that I was awake." He laughed again. "But he was a great support. He'd only just graduated from University, and come straight away. He didn't have a chance to celebrate. Scott was on some mission in Turkey for the US Airforce and couldn't come right off. Virgil was embroiled in some top-secret NASA project. Alan was busy trying to kill himself racing cars. They'd all come at first, but as I didn't wake for ages, they'd had to go back. But as soon as they knew, they were there. They were great. Even though all I did was scream and tell really stupid jokes to try and disguise my frustration. I couldn't move. My back was wrecked. I'd already had three operaions, but they couldn't do any more until I woke." 

Addie examined Gordon's face. He looked far off, pulling up memories that he hadn't allowed out for a very long time. 

"I didn't want to go on for a while. But the guys talked and talked, supporting me. Scott kept telling me about all the great things I could do once I was out, like I was going to get out the next day. I got really annoyed at him for that. Virgil painted me stuff and played music and talked. That was alright, since he only talked about what I wanted him to talk about. Alan kept telling me about his cars. John listened to me whine for half an hour, then told me to stop being so stupid and walked off and wouldn't talk to me until I stopped whining." 

Addie laughed. Gordon turned his head towards her, a faint smile on his face. Then he looked up again. 

"Then one day, after telling the same stupid joke to Virgil six times in half an hour, I realised, I want out! So I worked. You have no idea of the hours of intense physical work I did. I came out leaner than I went in, and that's saying something. I underwent six more operations, and walked out four months after I awoke. I felt great. On top of the world." Gordon grinned at the memory. "To be fair, I limped out, and I went straight to bed as soon as I got to the hotel, but still. I underwent physio for the next six months, but that was okay, because I was free." Gordon fell silent. Addie waited for him to continue, but he didn't. 

"And then?" she prompted. Gordon remained silent for a little while longer. 

"And then, my father said he wanted me closer to home for a while. So he gave me a sweet job, housed me, clothed me, and set me up for life. And I'm still there. And that's it." 

"Oh. That's it?" 

"Yes. That's it." 

"Hmm." Addie frowned. "Why don't I believe you?" 

"Believe what you want, that's it." Gordon shrugged and stared upwards resolutely. Addie, however wasn't satisfied. 

"What aren't you telling me? It wouldn't end so abruptly, would it?" 

"It would, and it did, okay? Leave it!" Gordon rolled away and sat up with his back to her, hating lying. Addie, however, thought he was mad at her. 

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. It just- doesn't seem like you to just qive up everything only because your dad wanted you to be around. What about your dreams, Gordo? Your aspirations, your hopes, your-" 

"Adelaide." Addie stopped. Something in Gordon's voice told her she had better stop or she'd deeply regret it. She slumped down. 

"Yeah, well, still." She folded her arms across her chest and sighed, exasperated. Gordon frowned. 

"My hopes have been adjusted. WASP no longer fits into the picture. It just- wouldn't work any more, Ad. Everything is so much- harder, more difficult, now. Its too complicated. WASP will always be important to me, but I can't go back now. I just couldn't. It's impossible." 

"Why, Gordon? Jeeze, why can't you tell me??" 

"Because-" 

"Couldn't your father pull some strings and-" 

"NO! ADELAIDE! STOP IT!" Gordon rounded on her, his face furious for one of the few times Adelaide had ever seen it. This was the first time his anger had ever been directed at her. "I can't, Ad! I CAN NOT! Alright? No go, nuh-uh, no way Jose, wrong way, stop, go back, halt, cease, desist! That's all! Leave it alone, PLEASE!" He frowned and stood up. Adelaide stood too. "I better go." 

"No, Gord, I'm sorry, don't go because of me." 

"Addie, I came on this holiday to _straighten_ my head, not bunch it up even more! And this is not a joke!" Adelaide pressed her lips together. 

"I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry. I won't mention it ever again. Although the big secret will eat my guts forever." She tried on a tentative smile. Gordon sighed, then laughed. 

"So it will. You never could resist a secret." Both fell silent. Finally Addie turned side-on to Gordon and examined the view. 

"Sooo, when do you leave?" 

"In three days." 

"Did you do everything you wanted to do?" 

"Nearly." Both fell silent again. 

"When do you go back to WASP?" 

"I've got another week." 

"Well, that's great. You'll enjoy getting back into it?" 

"Yeah." Silence again. Then suddenly Gordon seemed to snap out of his morose mood and he grinned. 

"Wanna go swimming?" 

"What, now?" 

"Yeah, why not?" Addie looked up at him and laughed. 

"Why not!" 


	8. Farewells

A/N: Chapter seven! I hope you guys are enjoying this! 

**Chapter Seven: Farewells**

Gordon shifted from one foot to the other. He had half an hour left, before Virgil was going to come pick him up in Ladybird. And Addie was nowhere to be seen. 

"Come on, girl, where are you? I wanna see ya!" He looked around. They'd arranged to meet by the small air strip where Gordon was leaving from. His bag was packed and leaning against the fence. Still, there was no sign of Adelaide. Five minutes dragged by. Gordon was starting to get anxious. 

"Gordie!" Gordon turned, grinning, relieved. 

"Addie! What took you so long?" 

"Stupid car broke down," she panted as she jogged up. "Had to run the rest of the way." 

"Damn technology," Gordon said good-naturedly. 

"I know what you mean. On time, we were on an assignment to get to the base at Liverpool, and..." Addie started off on a tale from WASP days. Gordon laughed. 

"Girl, you'll never change. Tag, you're it!" He darted off. Addie pouted. 

"That was totally cheating, Gordon Tracy! I'm out of breath!" 

"You have to get it back then!" For the next ten minutes they mesed about, before flopping down on the grass. Both laughed and panted, trying to get their breth back. Gordon threw his arm around Addie's shoulders. 

"I'm going to miss you." He drew her into a close hug. She was more than happy to hug him back. 

"Me to." They stayed like that for a while. Addie buried her face in Gordon's sweater, breathing in his scent- sweat, mixed with cologne and a slightly musky smell that was all his own. She sighed. Gordon pulled back a little and looked into her face, then laughed quietly and pushed her hair out of her face. 

"You haven't changed." 

"Niether have you." She smiled and leaned forward to hug him again, but this time she felt Gordon's lips on hers, kissing her tentatively at first, unsure as to whether she would slap him or not, but when she responded by kissing him back, he kissed her deeper, with more feeling. Finally their lips parted, but their faces remained close. 

"Sorry," whispered Gordon. 

"For what?" 

"Kissing you." 

"So? I don't care." 

"Don't you?" 

"Well, yeah, okay, I do. Please kiss me again." 

"Okay, if I must," Gordon sighed, leaning in. Just then, far off, could be heard the sound of a plane's engines whining. Both frowned and pulled apart. Gordon rose and shaded his eyes. 

"Yep, that's him alright!" He ran to the centre of the runway and waved his arms, then ran back. "Listen, I'm sorry it's so soon, but call me, i gave you my number and email, yeah, email a lot, don't tell my family about that kiss, they'll be so jealous, I'm gonna miss you heaps-" he pulled her into a tight hug for a second "-and be careful at WASP, okay? Be good, I expect you to be an Admiral in a year, okay?" He snatched up his suitcase at the small red "Ladybird" landed perfectly beside them and taxied to a stop. "Farewell, fair lady." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, waved and dashed to the plane. Addie felt a little swept away by his rush, but remembered he always talked like that when he didn't want to cry or show negative emotion. She smiled and waved. 

"Good bye, Gordon Tracy! Behave for your brothers!" All she got back was a call of, "Aww, do I have to?" before Gordon jumped into the plane. She sighed, stepped back and watched the plane take off. 

**** 

"Hey, Gord, good holiday?" Scott grinned at his younger brother as he clambered in. Gordon gave him an enthusiastic thumbs-up. 

"You betcha! Now home, Scott, and don't spare the horses!" Gordon settled in the back seat, buckling in. "I thought Virgil was coming to get me?" 

"Any more complaints and you can walk home," Scott replied. Gordon grinned. Scott revved up the engines and sped up for take off. Gordon waved out the window to Addie as the plane soared into the air, taking him away from his holiday, but not his feelings. 

"That Adelaide?" asked Scott from the front seat. 

"Yeah," replied Gordon. Scott grinned. 

"She's a looker, aint she?" 

"Keep your eyeballs in your head, loverboy, she's married," Gordon lied deftly, glad Scott couldn't see his face. Gordon was a convincing liar in most cases, although he hated to do it sometimes. Unfortunately, Scott had learned to pick the lies from the truth many, many years ago. It wasn't often Gordon sucked him in these days. 

"Oh damn," Scott said good-humouredly. Gordon sighed silently. It'd preobably be a useful lie, actually, and if Scott did the lying for him, he wouldn't get caught out. And he could talk to her and Jeff wouldn't get worried, and no one would suspect anything at all. Just the way he wanted it. 

******* 

A/N: End of another chapter! Aww, Gordie and Addie are in wuv! But they don't know about it yet, much. What will Jeff say when he finds out? Will Scott hit on her when he realises he's been duped? Is Virgil really the second eldest, or the middle boy? Find out all this and more, in up-coming chapters! 

(P.S. Virg is the second eldest, that info is more likely to my mind, and if Alan is 21, Gordon 22, Virg 24, John 25, and Scott 26, that means their poor mother would have been constantly pregnant prectically for 6 years! Nightmare! No, I go by the original info, which is Alan 21, Gordon 22, John 25, Virgil 27 and Scott 30.) 


	9. All Together Again

**Chapter eight: All Together Again**

Gordon smiled as he entered the door into the lounge. 

"Hey guys," he said as he lugged his bag in. "Miss me?" 

"Nope," said Alan. 

"Not for a minute," said Scott, sitting down and reading his paper. Virgil didn't even glance up from the piano. 

"Well, I didn't miss you either," said Gordon. Then a beeping sound filled the lounge. The eyes on the large portrait of John, Gordon's next older brother, started flashing. Jeff entered hurriedly and pressed an unobtrusive button on his desk. 

"Go ahead, John." 

"Hey dad, just called to say welcome back to my favourite brother," John said cheerily, his face filling the screen that had replaced the potrait. Gordon grinned. 

"Hey dude, I'm glad to see _someone_ cares enough to say hi. This lazy bunch didn't even look up!" Gordon jerked a thumb in his brothers' direction. John nodded knowingly. 

"Don't I know it! When I come home from my lonely vigil, who's the one who says hi first? It's you, no one else bothers." 

"Mmm, tell me about it." Gordon and John grinned at each other. They'd spent a lot of time together growing up when Scott and Virgil had gone off to College, leaving John and Gordon together at high school. A lot of their high school experiences had been learned together, and this was passed down to Alan when he joined Gordon later on. But John and Gordon shared a sort of "middle child" bond, which the others weren't a part of. 

"Lies! All lies!" exclaimed Virgil, getting up from the piano. "I had a tune in my head I had to play and I couldn't look up or I'd lose it. Welcome back, Gord. We missed ya. How's Adelaide?" 

"She's hot," commented Scott. Gordon coloured a little. 

"Shuddup." 

"No," rejoined Scott, "She's married, though, dammit." Virgil looked disappointed. 

"For a second there, I thought I was in with the big time!" 

"HA! You wish. She's so got it for me," Scott shot back. Gordon frowned, uncomfortable with their conversation. 

"Look, zip it guys, alright? She's my best friend off this island. I don't want you guys slagging her off like that." 

"Sorry, Gord," said Virgil. "Scott said she was hot, I was just appreciating that." 

"Yeah, okay." 

"Dinner!" Grandma called from the dining room. 

"I better go. Talk to you later, okay Gordon?" 

"Yeah, later John." John's portrait flicked back to its normal appearance. Grandma bustled into the room. 

"Hello, Gordon, good holiday?" 

"Yes thanks, Grandma," Gordon said, walking to her and giving her a hug. "I had a great time." 

"Oh good. I made your favourite for tea, macaroni cheese with bacon and corn, plenty of cheese, just how you like it!" 

"Oh, wow, thanks Grandma! I've sure missed your cooking!" Gordon grinned and walked with her back to the kitchen, his brothers and father following behind. In the kitchen, Tin Tin rose from her seat and kissed his cheek. 

"We're so glad you're back, Gordon, it's been so quiet without you," she said, her eyes twinkling. Gordon grinned. 

"Yeah, I know, I rock. Let's eat!" 

~~ (IR)/= 

It was the next afternoon that the call came in. It was a fishing ship in distress, caught on a reef. It was slowly sinking, and it would take too long for the local rescue authorities to get to them. Jeff gave the go ahead, and the Thunderbirds departed. 

_"Base to Thunderbird Two. What is your ETA?"_

"ETA eighteen point five minutes, father." 

_"Good. Keep me posted to your arrival."_

"FAB." Virgil turned to grin at Gordon. "You came back just in time, as per usual." Gordon nodded and smirked. 

"But of course, Virg! What would you do without me?" 

"Uh-" 

"Don't answer that. I'm going to suit up." 

"FAB." The huge green rescue machine soared to it's destination, the sleek silver rocket that was Thunderbird One shooting ahead. Virgil looked ahead. 

"Thunderbird Two to Thunderbird One and Base. Am now reaching Danger Zone." 

_"FAB, Virg," _came back Scott's voice. _"You'll have to stay in the air, she's too tricky to land."_

"Alrighty. Gordon, I'm dropping Pod Four now." 

_"FA-Yikes! Give me some warning next time!"_ Gordon's voice yelped through the radio. Virgil grinned. 

"Sorry, little bro, I guess my hand slipped!" 

_"Slipped my Aunt Fanny. Launching Thunderbird Four now."_

"You don't have an Aunt Fanny," reply Virgil. Gordon's mind was already ticking over with ideas to get Virgil back as the little yellow sub scooted down the ramp into the water. He drove ahead to the boat, careful to steer clear of the waves and the reef. Bringing her to the surface, Gordon opened the hatch. 

"Hoi! Anyone aboard?" he called. A relieved face appeared over the edge of the rail. 

"Hey, International Rescue! Are we gald to see you! My mate George has slipped and sprained his leg, I think," called back the man. Gordon nodded. 

"How many of you are there?" 

"Seven, eight counting Fluffy," he called back. Gordon frowned. Fluffy? Oh well. He'd figure it out later. In the mean time, he climbed aboard the sinking ship. 

"I'm the Captain," said the man. "Captain Jerry." Gordon nodded. 

"Okay, Captain, well get you all off here in no time. Grab important stuff only. We'll have you off in a jiffy." He smiled reassuringly and grabbed his radio. 

"Gordon to Thunderbird Two, we have eight persons requiring assistance, one injury." 

_"Thunderbird Two to Gordon, I'll have an air lift to you in 30 seconds."_

"FAB." Gordon turned back to the captain. "Well, where's your people? Get them all up here." The captain nodded and ran off to gather his crew and important documents. Overhead, Thunderbird Two hovered closer, air lift ready. Gordon tapped his foot impatiently. 

"Come on, Captain!" he called, going to the top of the companion way. Below his he could see the crew helping their injured friend up the stairs. Gordon stepped aside so as not to get in the way. As soon as the men were on deck, however, Gordon assisted George to the air lift. He did a quick head-count. "There's only seven, where's the eighth?" he asked. The Captain looked worried. 

"I dunno, it's not like her to hide." 

"Who?" 

"Fluffy. The ship's cat." 

"Oh." Gordon nodded, understanding at last, but a sudden feeling of panic hitting him. A cat? How was he meant to find a cat on this boat? 

"She stowed away when we left, and we couldn't turf her over. Lovely wee thing. She's grey and stripey." 

_'Great. A grey cat on a grey ship of a grey day. Well, I can't leave her,'_ thought Gordon. Out loud, he said, "Gordon to Thunderbird Two. All passengers secure. I'm going back for the last one. Haul them up." 

_"Gordon, that boat's going down any minute!"_

"I know, but I can't leave her! Hang tight," he called to the crew. 

_"Alright, Gordon, go get her. Lifting air lift now."_

"FAB." And Gordon turned and disappeared below deck. The crew watched him go in amazement. 

"I don't believe it," said the captain, respect and wonder evident in his face as they were pulled aboard and the hatch closed after them. 

"Believe what?" asked Alan, entering the loading bay. "Alright, everyone off." Alan helped everyone off before turning back to the captain. "Believe what?" 

"Your mate," the captain said with awe. "He went back for the cat." 

"He WHAT??" Alan's jaw hung slack. "Virg! He went back for a stupid CAT!" he cried down the radio. In the cockpit, Virgil blanched. 

"He went back to possible death for a CAT? Idiot! Thunderbird Two to Gordon, read me NOW!" 

_"Gordon to Thunderbird Two, what's the matter?"_

"Get OUT of there! It's only a cat! It's not worth your life!" 

_"I've nearly found her,"_ came back Gordon's voice, calm and cool. Virgil glowered down at the boat which was rocking precariously. 

"How can you 'nearly' find a cat? Either you have, or you haven't! Gordon, get out of there! NOW! And that's an order!" Virgil's figers gripped the steering wheel tightly, anger coming from fear. 

_"Here, puss puss puss," _called Gordon. _"There she is! Hey pusscat! Come here-" _And Gordon's radio cut out. 

* 

A/N: Ooooh, cliffy! Will Gordon find Fluffy and get out alive? More soon! 


	10. A New Addition to the Family

**CHAPTER NINE: A New Addition To The Family**

_"Here, puss puss puss," _called Gordon. _"There she is! Hey pusscat! Come here-"_ And Gordon's radio cut out. Virgil roared at the radio to no avail. 

_"Thunderbird One, to Thunderbird two, what's going on, Virgil?"_

"Gordon's gone back for a stupid cat, that's what," said Virgil angrily. 

_"What? Idiot!"_ came Scott's reply. _"Why didn't you stop him?"_

"I tried, believe me, Scott! I-" And crackle from the internal radio came through. 

_"Passenger bay to cockpit, everyone is belted in. All clear to go to land."_

"Thank you, Alan," Virgil ground out between clenched teeth. Then he returned to Scott's frequency. "What do I do, Scott?" 

_"Take those people to land. That's your first concern. I'll stay here and watch Gordon."_

"But-" 

_"Just go, Virg! I'll be here, don't worry!"_

"Yeah, yeah, FAB." Virgil cut off rather sharper than he intended, turned the ship and flew away towards land. 

Down in the passenger bay, the first mate looked up at Alan. 

"Hey, International Rescue, will your buddy be okay?" Alan nodded. 

"Gordon? Yeah, sure, he'll be fine. He's been in tighter scrapes that this," Alan replied nonchalantly. 

"Well, if he finds the dratted animal, he can keep her," replied the mate. Alan frowned. 

"Why? Doesn't it belong to you?" 

"No! She's been nothing but a disaster since she came on board! It was cos of her that George here slipped and fell. She's bad luck." The mate frowned to emphasise his point. Alan looked unphased. 

"Well, I'm not superstitious. I just hope she comes to Gordon willingly enough and isn't a disaster for him too." 

~~ (IR)/= 

Gordon slipped on the rocking deck and fell against the wall. 

"Ow," he groaned, rubbing his shoulder. "That'll leave a bruise." But he could see the cat now. She was hiding under a table, looking terrified beyond all reason, her eyes huge in her soaking face. Gordon crouched down. 

"Come here puss puss puss, come on, I'm not leaving without you," he crooned. The cat let out a small meow and retreated furthur. Gordon sighed and came closer. "Come here, kitty, come on, that's it!" He held out his hand and came closer. The cat backed against the wall. Gordon frowned. "Come on! The ship's sinking, you idiot! Come here!" He dove forward and grabbed at the animal. The cat yowled and scratched at him, but he hung tight. He managed to get to his feet, the wriggling, terrified animal in his arms, and made his way across the slippery deck to the stairs, then on up. The cat yowled the whole time. Gordon winced as a flailing claw caught his cheek. 

"Stop it, you. Behave. I'm saving your life here." He finally came out on top and went to the edge. Thunderbird 4 was still there, tied on to the edge of the boat. Gordon looked at the cat, then down at the water, then at TB4. "Uh oh. Well, here I go!" Casting off the rope, he jumped over board, then began swimming powerfully with one arm to his craft. The cat clung to him for dear life, meowing pitifully. Finally Gordon made it to the hatch, opened it and climbed in. Then the hatch shut and he opened the air-lock door into the cockpit. With a sigh he tried to set the cat down, but she was clinging to his shoulder and arm in a most painful claw-digging way. 

"Let go, you crazy thing!" It was quite warm inside his little sub, but the cat was dripping wet and cold. Gordon was also wet, but he grabbed his warm woollen jersey that he'd been looking forward to putting back on, and wrapped the cat in it, putting her in his seat. The cat began to wash herself. Gordon peeled off his wetsuit and pulled on his uniform. Then he looked down at the small grey kitty making herself at home on his chair. 

"You should be down on your knees thanking me for saving you, you know." The cat glanced up and blinked at him, then went back to washing herself. "I guess that's the closest I'm gonna get." He lifted the cat, jersey and all, off his chair and onto the second chair, then went and got some towels, one he used to dry his own hair, the other to dry the cat. Gently he rubbed her down, feeling purrs start up as she felt the warmth of the towel. 

_"Thunderbird Two to Gordon, do you read? Are you out yet?"_ Gordon glanced up, but didn't reply, he was busy with his little survivor. 

_"Gordon, come in! Where are you?" _

"Hey! This isn't funny!" 

Then Scott's voice joined in. _"Thunderbird One to Thunderbird Four, come in." _

"Gordon? Are you there?" 

"Hellooooo?" 

"HEY!! PAY ATTENTION!!!" Gordon stroked the cat's now only slightly damp head, and went and sat back down. Taking a deep breath, he turned on the radio. 

"Thunderbird Four to Thunderbir-" 

_"GORDON!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN??" _

"I SUPPOSE YOU THINK THAT WAS FUNNY!!" 

Gordon waited for them to shut up before continuing. "Honestly, guys, keep your hair on! I'm a grown man, I can take care of myself! Don't you trust me?" He grinned, knowing the answer to that. 

_"NO!" _

"Not usually." 

"Well, fine! You'll be pleased to know that I saved the kitty, and she's safe and warm right here with me." 

_"Oh I'm so pleased." _Scott's voice dripped with sarcasm. 

Alan's voice came through. _"The crew are cheering you, dude! They say you can keep her, since you went to so much trouble for her."_

"Really? Thanks! I think she likes me! Well, I'm returning to Pod 4 now." And with that he started up the engines and turned back towards the pod. 

~~ (IR)/= 

"Soooo, what's her name?" Everyone sat around the sofa, examining the sleeping cat in Gordon's lap. 

"The crew said it was "Fluffy"," said Alan. Gordon grimaced. 

"That's not a name for a cat. Does anyone have any suggestions?" He looked around at his brothers, father, grandmother and friends. 

"Pussaro," said Virgil. "It's a pun on a famous artist," he told Alan in responce to his confused face. 

"Artemis," said John from the radio. 

"Kitty-hawk," said Scott. 

"Purrari," Alan said. "It's a pun on a famous racing car," he told Virgil smugly. 

"I _know_ that," replied Virgil. 

"Apple Pie," said Grandma. 

"Thundercat," said Jeff. Tin Tin nodded. 

"I agree with Mr Tracy." 

Gordon looked around at them all, pondering. Since it was now officially his cat, because no one else would take it when he came aboard Thunderbird Two previously, he had the job of naming it. He rolled names around his head. 

"Hmmm. I kinda like Gordon Junior," he said, and promptly wore a cushion on the face. "Seriously now, fellas, how about, Tori?" 

"Tori? Why Tori?" 

"I liked Purrari better." 

"That's not very- anything!" Gordon shrugged and smiled. Tori was Maori for cat, and Adelaide was a New Zealander, if not Maori, and so the name was perfect. As if in answer, Tori looked up at him and purred. Gordon stroked her head and stood, bundling Tori into his arms. 

"Shuddup you lot, I don't care what you think. I'm going to feed her." And he marched off to the kitchen. Scott shook his head. 

"I will never understand that boy." 

~~ (IR)/= 

"Hey Addie, whatcha up to?" 

"Nommuch, you?" 

"Aaah, ye know, this and that." 

"Yeah." Gordon grinned into the vid-com unit to Addie, who was on the other end in full WASP get-up. Virgil wandered over and leaned in over Gordon's shoulder. 

"Hi!" he said. Addie waved. 

"Hi Virgil, how are you?" 

"Oh good, good, and you?" Gordon shoved his older brother away. 

"Get out! I'm talking to her, not you! Go on, scram!" Virgil poked his tongue out and wandered off to sit down next to Scott. 

"Hey." 

"Hey." 

"You're right, she is hot." 

"I know." 

Gordon rolled his eyes. 

"Never mind my older dorks." Addie just laughed. 

"I've never minded them, Gord!" she said. "Any news from the home front?" 

Gordon pondered for a second. "I got a cat! Wait a sec, I'll go find her. Puss puss puss..." Gordon disappeared in search of the feline. Addie could hear his voice in the background. As she waited, she gazed around the room. It was a very nice room, tastefully decorated, and didn't show off their wealth. Out of the window, Addie could see the ocean. No wonder Gordon loved it here so much. On the sofa on the edge of her vision, sat his two oldest brothers, deep in conversation. 

"I'm back!" Gordon reappeared with the grey cat in his arms. "This is Tori. I saved her from certain death." The cat didn't seem to impressed with being held up, she looked as if Gordon had just grabbed her from a warm nap in the sun. Which he had. 

"Well, it's good to see you guys don't wave your money around and buy three thousand dollar pedigrees. It's the cats in the shelters that need your care." Addie smiled. 

"Yeah, moggies have more character, don't they, Tori?" He put the animal in his lap and stroked her. She went back to sleep happily enough."So when's the next time you have free time? I wanna see you again some time." Gordon grinned hopefully. Addie glanced behind her, then shrugged. 

"I'm not sure exactly. I'll let you know." She shrugged again. "It shouldn't be too long til I get a weekend off." 

"Let me know, okay? I want to see you." He lowered his voice for the last statement, putting more feeling in it. Addie felt happy. He really did want to see her. And not just as friends. 

"Times up, Rogers, my turn!" yelled someone from behind her. She grimaced. 

"Damn, guess that means I'm outta here, I'll-" She cut off as someone pushed in front of her, then glanced up. 

"Heeeey! It's Gordo! Yo guys, it's Gordo!" And then Addie was swamped. 

"Hey dude, what happened to ya?" 

"Woah, nice digs man!" 

"Mate, couldn't you have sent a postcard?" 

"Addie, how rude, keeping him all to yourself!" This from a fellow female crewmate who added, "Though I can see why." 

"Hey guys," said Gordon, grinning from ear to ear. The noise caught Scott and Virgil's attention. 

"Gordon, tell them to be quiet," called Scott. Gordon rolled his eyes. 

"It's great to see you all again guys, seriously, but I gotta go. Later Addie!" and he cut the connection. Everyone at WASP let out a simultaneous groan. Addie sighed and shook her head, edging away before they could round on her for information. She knew they would. 

~~ (IR)/= 

Gordon sighed and stretched him arms over his head. "Craaazy," he groaned. Virgil glanced around. 

"You just can't help being Mr. Popularity, can you, Gordon?" he said with a grin. 

"Can it, Virg." Gordon gathered up his cat, stood and wandered off. Scott and Virgil galnced at each other, both thinking the same thing. 

"What's up with him now?" 

~~ (IR)/= 

A/N: Wooo! Keep on reading and reviewing, please! Thanks to everyone who has so far! 


	11. Moonlight Sonata

  
  
_ldsgeek: Tea? They eat a big meal for tea? "sigh" I"ll never understand you brits "shakes head" Wait does tea means dinner in the UK and other places?_  
  
Yes it does, my friend, dinner or tea, doesn't matter what you call it.  
  
Raen: Once again, you are a crazy kook my buddy-ol-pal! Tell you what, I'll post more of mine if you post more of yours! Of course Addie is a kiwi and of course I had to plug LOTR! How could I not?? Thanks for reading, even though you aint a TB fan. You're a great friend! hugs  
  
Angelina2: Glad you're enjoying the story! there will be more Gordie/Addie moments of course, what kinda romance would it be without?? Yeah, I know, a few mistakes, sorry. I try to squash them, but occasionally they slip through my net. Well, try to bear with me, mmm kay? And please keep on reading!  
  
S.C. Tracy: Okay. Thank you for reading and reviewing! And thanks for pointing that out, I didn't notice. whoops But I've fixed it now. Thank you again!  
  
yveybevy: Yes, romance will come, soon! i'm gonna do my best to make it as romancy as I can! (And yeah, I like that image too... reow....)  
  
Charl - Mrs Gordon Tracy: LOL yeah, a problem I have with a lot of fics I READ! I'll do my best, promise!  
  
And to everyone previous: Thank you so much for your reviews! I do take your suggestions seriously, and I appreciate whatever you have to say! Thank you and goodnight!  
  
**CHAPTER TEN: Moonlight Sonata  
  
**_"Gordon, cn u cm 2 NZ? My aunt died, I need u hr plz" _Gordon took a deep breath and glanced up at the clock on the wall. Nearly midnight. The one time of the day when everyone shut up at once because they're all asleep. Deeply asleep. Gordon had taken off in the night before, but always before on a boat. This was the first time he'd nicked the plane.  
  
She needed him. She needed him where she was and he had to go to her. He didn't have time to stop for permission. He'd tried to tell Alan, but he'd just mumbled and gone back to sleep.  
  
Taking off his shoes, he tiptoed across the lounge to the stairs that lead to the smaller hangar- the only one visible on the whole island. Due to the time difference, he could get out and be in Christchurch before ten, and his father wouldn't know a thing about it until tomorrow. He'd call home then, tell them where he was.  
  
Closing the door silently behind him, Gordon tiptoed down the stairs to the hangar floor. The small red plane stood in the centre, gleaming softly in the moonlight. Gordon gritted his teeth. Of course, he could fly it. They all could. It wasn't hard. He was just better at the boat.  
  
Softly, he climbed into the plane, dropping his bag into the back seat. This better work. He sarted the engine. The sound seemed to fill up the night, proclaiming his actions to the world. Gordon stilled his shaking hands and taxied the plane out, expecting his father to be on him at any second. But nothing happened. He revved the engine and shot forward, taking off into the night sky.  
  
In his room, Jeff Tracy muttered, "FAB boys. Go get em," before rolling over and falling back into deep slumber.  
  
(IR)/  
  
"Morning, Dad," mumbled Alan as he shuffled into the kitchen. His father was standing by the window, smiling contentedly.  
  
"Good morning, son. Sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah, but I think something woke me up in the middle of the night. Well, I think. I woke up anyway, but went back to sleep. I hate it when that happens," Alan grumbled. Jeff patted his shoulder.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it son. Probably you were dreaming." The two went and sat down at the breakfast table, where Scott was already sitting, drinking coffee and reading the paper.  
  
"Morning," said Scott evenly. Jeff and Alan replied in kind and sat down.  
  
"Where's Virgil?" asked Jeff, looking around. Scott glanced up.  
  
"He went to wake up Gordon." At that point, Virgil returned, looking puzzled.  
  
"He's not in his room."  
  
Jeff sighed. "I wouldn't worry, boys, he's probably gone for an early swim. He'll be in for food." But when he didn't appear, and it turned eleven o'clock, they were all worried.  
  
"Where is he?" Jeff demanded. His three remaining sons all shook their heads.  
  
"Don't know, father."  
  
"Beats me."  
  
"I wouldn't have the foggiest." Then Tin-tin burst in.  
  
"Mr Tracy! _Ladybird_'s gone!" Jeff stood abruptly and almost slammed his finger on the communicator. Alan glanced at Scott and Virgil nervously.  
  
"This is Tracy Island to Gordon, come in. Right. Now."  
  
(IR)/  
  
Gordon groaned and sat up, rubbing his forehead. The room was still dim, due to the curtains pulled tightly across the wide windows of Addie's aunt's house.  
  
What he did know was he wasn't alone in his hired bed. He leaned over, face a mix of emotions as he gazed at the sleeping face of his companion. She looked positively angelic, her red hair curling over her face and bare shoulders. He couldn't leave her now. She'd been so upset when he'd reached her, so miserable and hurt. He couldn't leave her to sleep alone in this house.  
  
A faint buzzing came from the pile of clothes on the floor, and Gordon blinked stupidly, his head still sleep-fuzzled.Addie stirred.  
  
"Gordie? Who's here?"  
  
"Just me," he assured her. It was worth a tongue-lashing from his father, if he could stay two more days with her. She nestled closer to him, wrapping her arm around his waist.  
  
I'm glad you're here, she whispered. I don't know what I'd do without you.  
  
Of course I'm here. How could I leave you alone at a time like this? I'm here for you, whenever you need me. He kissed her forehead, holding her gently.  
  
A/N: Ooooh, Gordon's in trouble now.... see how much, next time! 


	12. The Storm

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: The Calm Before The Storm  
  
**"Gordon, if you don't answer This Minute, then you're in trouble young man," Jeff barked for the fiftieth time. Still no responce. He looked up at Scott.  
  
"Still no luck, father?"  
  
"No." Jeff sat back, his face a mask of calm. Scott felt worried. He rarely saw his father so worried and angry. He bit his lip.  
  
"Perhaps we should get John to place him. I mean, he's been gone all day, and he still isn't answering, maybe it's worse than we thought." Scott hated to do this, but there was no other way. He'd tried to put it off, stop his father calling John until the last possible minute, give Gordon a chance to get back on his own. But it was taking too long.  
  
"Base to Thunderbird Five, come in."  
  
"_Thunderbird Five to Base, what's up, father?_" John replied promptly. Jeff faced the monitor.  
  
"John, I need you to place Gordon for me on the automatic fixer."  
  
"_Gordon?"_ John's face creased into a worried frown. _"Isn't he at home?"_  
  
"No he isn't John, and I need you to find him." John nodded without asking furthur questions and left. He came back a minute later.  
  
_"He's in Lyttleton, father."_  
  
"What the blazes-!" burst out Scott, anger falling over his own features. He's bunked off for a girl- Jeff held up a calming hand. Years of rescues, as well as having five sons and the troubles that came with them, meant he was good at masking his own emotions.  
  
"Thank you John. Scott, I want you to go find him." Scott snapped to attention and nodded.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
(IR)/  
  
Gordon lowered his head, holding Addie's hand tightly. "Man, I wish I'd found you sooner."  
  
"Me too," Addie replied. Gordon sighed. He was quickly finding himself falling in love with this girl. There was still a nagging discomfort about his father at the back of his mind, but for now he ignored it.  
  
The two were at the wharf at Lyttleton harbour, looking out across the water. The day had been perfect, blue and clear. A perfect day to be alive. The perfect day for a funeral. Gordon kissed Addie's cheek.  
  
"I hate being apart so much," Addie murmured, hugging him. "I know its useless asking but, why can't you just come back to WASP?"  
  
"I can't, Ad."  
  
"I know." They stood together in silence, watching the sun set, Addie snuggled into Gordon's shoulder. "Let's go back, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, okay." They strolled back together, arms around each other's waists, talking softly.  
  
"...and you should have seen Scott's face! You remember, don't you?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember!" The two laughed softly.  
  
"I'm glad I can be here to cheer you up," Gordon said quietly. Addie smiled up at him., and Gordon leaned down to kiss her forehead.  
  
"Hello, Gordon. Remember me?" Gordon froze, and looked around quickly. Addie glanced up at his suddenly serious and horrified face.  
  
"What?" She looked around. "Oh." Scott standing on the footpath in front of them, looking dangerous. Gordon swallowed.  
  
"Scott. Hi! What brings you to this neck of the woods?" Scott sent a death glare his way. Gordon flinched and looked down at the pavement.  
  
"Get your stuff, Gordon, I'm taking you home." Gordon nodded and let go of Addie, going to walk past Scott. Scott grabbed his arm. Gordon made as if to jerk away, and looked up at his oldest brother's face. Scott's eyes were barely readable. Gordon at least had the good sense to look sorry. "And put your watch back on." He flinched away, going ahead to gather his stuff. Addie bit her lip.  
  
"Listen, Scott, don't be mad at him, I was the one who asked him to come, and..." she was stared down into silence. Scott shook his head.  
  
"I'm not mad at him. Not in comparison to my father."  
  
"Oh." Gordon walked back towards them, his bag slung over his shoulder.  
  
"Lets go." Scott headed off. Gordon squeezed Addie's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I guess I should have asked permission."  
  
"Gordon! What am I going to do with you?" She rolled her eyes. But all the same, I'm glad you came.  
  
"I'd do it all again in an instant." He smiled a little, trying to lighten the mood. Addie smiled.  
  
"Bye, Gordie."  
  
Gordon waved and walked after Scott, leaving Addie feeling pretty bad. Scott said nothing all the way back to the _Ladybird_. Gordon tried not to think about what was awaiting him. The two climbed aboard, Scott in the pilot's seat, and the plane took off. They sat in silence for ten minutes, until Gordon ventured to speak.  
  
"Is Dad mad?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What you did was unbelievably stupid, Gordon. What if there'd been a rescue? What if you got hurt? What if-"  
  
"I know, okay Scott? I know!" Gordon sat back, arms folded.  
  
"I'll save the lecture for Dad."  
  
"Good." And then there was silence. All the way home. All five hours of it.  
  
"_Ladybird_ to Base, request clearance to land."  
  
_"Clearance given."_ The plane began its decent into the storm that awaited them.  
  
(IR)/  
  
Everyone was waiting for them in the lounge. Virgil and Alan fidgeted on the sofa, both uneasy. Tin Tin flustered about. Kyrano sat composed, but not wanting to be there. Grandma sat with her hands folded in the armchair. Jeff was at his desk, completely still.  
  
They all looked up as Scott entered, followed by Gordon. The whole room stilled.  
  
"Uh, hi, everyone," said Gordon, trying on a grin, but falling flat with it. Scott went and sat down next to Virgil, leaving Gordon to stand alone.  
  
"Welcome back, Gordon. Enjoy your trip?" spoke Jeff, dangerously calm. A flash of regret mingled with resolve went across Gordon's face, before he dropped his bag on the floor and came to stand in front of Jeff. Jeff looked up, hands clasped on the desk. Gordon took a deep breath.  
  
"Father. I'm sorry I took off without permission. It was wrong and stupid of me." Everyone held their breath. Jeff stared daggers into Gordon's eyes, daring him to look away.  
  
"Your actions were inexcusable, Gordon," said Jeff at last. Gordon nodded.  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry. But-"  
  
"Sorry doesn't cut it. It's too late for sorry. What if there'd been a rescue and we needed you, or you got hurt and we couldn't find you, or something happened here and you wouldn't know would you because you took off your communicator and ignored my calls. You were selfish and incredibly stupid to take off. You could have asked permission-"  
  
"It was an emergency!" burst out Gordon. Jeff's eyes flashed.  
  
"SILENCE!!" he thundered, rising to his feet. Gordon took an involuntary step back. Kyrano sidled out of the room. "You just didn't think at all! Was this about a girl? No- don't answer that. I don't expect you to live like monks but I would expect that you would come to me before galavanting off on little personal excursions. I am shocked at your irresponsibility! And because you're so irresponsible, you will learn. You will not go on a single rescue until I say you may. When the others return, you will clean down all the equipment used, and also any pod vehicles used, and ready them for the next rescue. You will also keep them all clean and serviced in between rescues. You will not leave this island until you have learned to be more responsilbe. Have I made myself clear, boy?" Jeff's eyes never left Gordon's face. Gordon looked back.  
  
"Yes sir," he said in a quiet voice.  
  
"You are dismissed." Gordon nodded, picked up his bag and left the room. Alan breathed a sigh. Scott exhaled slowly, glanced at his brothers and jerked his head towards the door. Both nodded. All three rose and quietly left. Tin-tin had already disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
"Woah, father came down hard on Gordon," said Alan as soon as they were out of ear-shot. Scott shook his head.  
  
"Well, he was worried. I know. But there's something else..." he trailed off, biting his lip thoughtfully.  
  
"What's that, Scott?" asked Virgil. Scott frowned.  
  
"No one's bothered to ask just _why_ he took off. And Gordon hasn't ventured anything himself. He probably doesn't want anyone to catch on to anything. He does't want us to know."  
  
"Why wouldn't he?" Alan raised an eyebrow. Scott glanced at the two.  
  
"Swear not to tell anyone?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Sure Scott, but why the secrecy?" Scott took a deep breath.  
  
"I think it's a girl."  
  
"Huh?" Alan screwed up his nose, totally confused. Virgil raised his eyebrows.  
  
"How do you know that, Scott?"  
  
"Because when I was looking for him, he was walking with a girl. His friend, Adelaide, remember, he met her on leave? It was her. And they looked pretty close, if you know what I mean." Both Alan and Virgil looked sombre at that news.  
  
"Really? That's crazy!"  
  
"I thought he said she was married!"  
  
"He did," said Scott, "but I suspect he wasn't exactly honest on that point."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, what do we do?"  
  
"Nothing." Virgil shook his head. "It's Gordon's problem to solve, he's in deep enough shite with father right now without us sticking our oars in. Let him figure it out. He'll talk to us if he needs us."  
  
But Gordon didn't talk. There was a rescue call that very evening, making Gordon feel worse as he almost certainly wouldn't have been back yet ordinarily, and he watched as Alan went with Virgil and Scott in his place. A building had collapsed into mud because of soggy foundations. When the two Thunderbird planes returned that evening, Gordon was waiting on hand to start cleaning up. Virgil, Alan and Scott came back up to the house and went straight to the showers, then returned. Virgil and Scott sat down on the sofa. Alan went to continue doing a jigsaw with Tin-tin by the window. Jeff was concentrating at his desk.  
  
"Yo, Alan, hasn't Gordon come up yet?" Virgil called.  
  
"Nope," replied Alan, glancing up. Virgil shrugged and seated himself at the piano and began to play. Scott grabbed the paper off the coffee table.  
  
An hour later, the doors slid back. The boys glanced up. Gordon entered, his eyes two white spots in his almost black face.  
  
"Finished?" asked Scott. Gordon nodded.  
  
"That darned mud! Gets into everything!" he said cheerfully. "And I had to refill the gas tanks in the Firefly, so I did that and saw that the laser cutters needed servicing, so I did that, and then I saw a couple more things that needed doing, then I put everything back where I found it and wiped the mud off the walls. Everything's in order for the next rescue, sir." He gave his father a smart salute and headed off to the bathroom. Jeff glanced up at Gordon's retreating back.  
  
"Good," he said. He was the only one, however, who saw Gordon's shoulder's slump tiredly and then steady himself against the doorframe for a second as he exited the room. Jeff frowned and went off to see his mother.  
  
(IR)/  
  
"Do you think I was too hard on him, mother?" Jeff asked despondantly of his mother. Grandma Tracy shook her head.  
  
"No, dear, he's got to learn sometime."  
  
"But maybe I shouldn't have pushed him so hard, and made him miss the rescues, and then clean up everything, and-"  
  
"Jeff, dear," interrupted Grandma, folding her arms. "You did what you thought was right. You have to stick by it. Gordon's a tough boy, he can take it. And he won't hold it against you, he knows why you did what you did. If it would make you feel any better, go and talk to him."  
  
"Yeah, maybe..." Jeff trailed off, still uncertain. Grandma patted his hand.  
  
"You go to bed and rest. This will sort itself out. You'll see."  
  
(IR)/ TWO WEEKS LATER (IR)/  
  
Scott flopped down on the sofa with an exhausted sigh, stroking the cat which was curled up on a cushion.  
  
"That was a tough rescue," he sighed, his eyelids drooping. Jeff looked up, swiftly counting everyone in the room.  
  
"Where's Gordon?" he asked quickly. Virgil looked around as he left the lounge for the shower.  
  
"Why, cleaning up, of course," he said with a yawn, leaving the room. Jeff sighed and sat back on his chair to wait for his second youngest son's return. Minutes ticked by. All the others went to bed. Jeff waited. When the clock struck 1 am, Jeff stood and went down into the hangar.  
  
The hanger was dimly lit. Someone had turned the lights down, except for one spot far off near to Thunderbird Two. Jeff walked quickly over.  
  
"Gordon? Gordon! Son?" He rounded the back of the big green machine, then sighed. Gordon was still there alright, but he was asleep, slumped against the caterpillar wheels of the Mole, rag still in hand. His clothes were covered in dirt and grease and his face and hair filthy from the accumulated dirt from the rescue. Jeff walked over and gently touched his shoulder.  
  
"Son? Come on, it's time you went to bed," he said. Gordon stirred and looked blearily around at his father's face. He blinked.  
  
"Sorry, sir, I was just resting my legs for a second, I'm almost done, then I'll wash down Pod 2, right away sir," he mumbled, climbing to his feet. Jeff took the rag from his hand.  
  
"No son. Do it tomorrow. I'm sure Virgil wouldn't mind helping you, I know he's felt bad for you. Come on, time to rest." Gordon looked at him, then nodded in submission.  
  
"Yeah, okay, dad." He smiled a little, then yawned widely. Jeff laughed.  
  
"Come on then, it's way past your bedtime." The two headed back up, both recognising in an informal way that Gordon's punishment was over. Gordon grinned sleepily as he climbed into bed.  
  
"About time too, Dad," he sighed, as he fell asleep. Jeff tucked the duvet around him and left the room.  
  
"Yeah, about time you stopped calling me 'sir' all the time," he mumbled.  
  
A/N: There. I like that much better. There you go, Pen! Happy? Good. You may be wondering why Gordon didn't just tell the truth to his father. Its because he doesn't want anyone to know about his relationship just yet, he wants to make sure it'll last first.


	13. Confessions

**CHAPTER TWELVE: Confessions  
  
**_Gordon was stuck in a strange dream. Around him was a ruin. He could hear people calling him, see arms waving out of holes, and he was the only one who could save them. Then, from the other side, was Adelaide, beautiful and smiling, holding out her arms to him.  
  
"Come to me, Gordon," she was calling. Gordon looked from one to the other. If he didn't do something soon, he'd lose both her and the injured people.  
  
"Scott, Virgil, John, help me!" he cried. "I can't choose!" And there were his three older brothers before him, arms folded, glaring down at him.  
  
"You have to choose," they yelled at him, unforgiving and grim.  
  
"But I can't, I want to help people, but I want her too," he called back.  
  
"You have to choose!" they all yelled back. And all the time, all three groups were moving furthur and furthur away, losing him in the fog. Soon he'd lose them all.  
  
"But I can't choose, I don't want to choose, father, tell them I can't choose! I can't- !"_  
  
He sat up with a start in a pile of blanket on the floor. The light flicked on.  
  
"Gordo?" John stood there, blinking sleepily. John's room was right next door to Gordon's, so it woke him, not anyone else, excepting the cat who glared balefully at Gordon before trotting out of the room. Gordon grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Uh, sorry, John, I was dreaming, and I fell out of bed, I guess," he said apologetically.  
  
"What were you dreaming about that made you fall out of bed?" John asked, stepping into the room. Gordon picked himself up. John helped him get out of his twisted blanket.  
  
"Well, I was at a danger site," Gordon began, putting the blanket back on his bed. John sat down as soon as he was finished. Gordon climbed back into bed and sat up, hands clasped around his legs.  
  
"And?" prompted John.  
  
"Well, there was a collapsed building, and I could hear all these people calling for me, and I was the only one who could help them."  
  
"Yes, I have dreams like that sometimes. There's a call coming through, but I'm frozen somehow and I can never acknowledge it or pass it on. But anyway, continue," said John. Gordon flushed slightly.  
  
"And on the other hand, is- this- girl I know," he said hesitatingly. John chuckled.  
  
"Here we go then," he murmured. "Go on." Gordon took a breath.  
  
"And she was calling to me, holding out her hands, she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen," sighed Gordon. "But if I went with her, I'd leave all those trapped people to die! And If I saved the people, I lost her. I couldn't chose, John! So I called out for help from you and Virg and Scott. And you all just appeared, like you were there the whole time, but you weren't, and I said, Help me choose, I can't choose, but you guys all said, you have to, you have to, over and over, really mean and angry. And all the time everyone was drifting away, so if I didn't chose, I lost everything, even you three." Gordon paused and shook his head. "Weird, huh?" he said with a laugh. John stroked his chin in a pondering pose.  
  
"Sounds like this dream had a meaning."  
  
"No kidding," muttered Gordon. John evil-eyed him.  
  
"Who was the girl?" Gordon blushed again, but said nothing. "Was it that girl Scott saw you with in New Zealand?" Gordon bit his lip and nodded. "Tut tut tut," John said, grinning. "Our little Gordie's got a girrrrlfriend!"  
  
"Shuddup!" Gordon swiped his arm, embarrassed. He had been expecting teasing when he finally confessed, but also chiding. He hadn't expected John's good-humoured responce.  
  
"So, when are you gonna introduce the lucky gal to the family, huh? Expecting to keep her secret forever?"  
  
"Noooo," said Gordon. "I just thought-"  
  
"You just thought. You think entirely too much, kiddo!" John tapped Gordon's forehead.  
  
"You can talk, Mr. Author-of-text-books-guy!" John took on a wise expression.  
  
"Yes, but my thought is logical and ordered. Yours is scattered and random at best. This girl had better be trustworthy."  
  
"She is. She's Addie."  
  
"Ah! I remember her. You guys were friends when you were kids, right?"  
  
"Right. Remember, we met when I was on holiday?"  
  
"Yes. Hmm, and the holiday magic flew, so did little cherubs, and the rest, they say, is history." John thought again. Gordon raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What are you thinking up this time?"  
  
"I'm thinking up a way we can introduce her to Dad properly, without revealing your intentions to her. You'll have to tell Dad about her, of course."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You think you can keep this secret? You must think we're all deaf, blind _and_ stupid in this house!" John looked shocked. Gordon shrugged.  
  
"Well, sometimes, it's difficult to tell," he began. John sent him a look.  
  
"Silence, mortal. You have to make sure the high gods approve before you romance the shrew."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Tell everyone!" Gordon looked uncertain.  
  
"How?" John held up a finger.  
  
"Ah! Like this." He held Gordon's jaw and moved his lips. "Dad, I'm in loooove!" he said in a silly voice, imitating Gordon. Gordon shoved him away.  
  
"Dad'll just say that we need secrecy, and privacy and blahde blahde blah-"  
  
"Listen, Gordon." John fell immediately serious. "You trust this girl with you life, right?"  
  
"Yeah-"  
  
"Do you think Dad wants us to just stop living for International Rescue? We're more important to him than anyone on or off this planet, and definitely more important than some organization. And I know he wants grandchildren sometime before he dies." John smiled. Gordon couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," he began. John patted his cheek.  
  
"That's the spirit! It's up to you when you spill the beans, but I recommend sometime before it eats your guts out. I hope I've helped you somehow. Sleep tight, little brother." In a rare moment of affection, John kissed Gordon's forehead, rose and left the room, switching out the light as he went.  
  
"Good night," replied Gordon softly, settling back down. He lay in the dark for a while, thinking hard. When sleep didn't return, he slipped silently out and plunged into the ocean to swim until dawn.  
  
(IR)/  
  
"Morning all!" called Gordon cheerily, entering the room with a towel around his waist. His hair was damp from swimming.  
  
"Morning, Gordon," replied Jeff, sipping his coffee. Scott nodded at Gordon. Virgil smiled. John sent him a thumbs up. Tori looked up from her morning wash, her tongue poking out slightly.  
  
"Good swim?"  
  
"Yeah thanks dad, I'm gonna go wash up." He began to leave the room, then at the door he paused. He stood silent for a moment, and glanced back at John, who nodded slightly and gave him a reassuring nod. Gordon took a breath. "Dad, if you've got a moment later, there's something I need to discuss with you, if that's okay. In _private_." John smiled innocently as Gordon sent him a look.  
  
"Sure son, you name the time," replied Jeff. Gordon grinned and exited, Tori following, tail in the air. The three remaining brothers shared a significant look. John rose and left the room. After a moment, Scott and Virgil followed, catching up with him by the pool.  
  
"Well?" said Scott as they stopped. John shook his head.  
  
"Everything he said to me was said in strict confidence," he said, folding his arms.  
  
"Awww, come on! I was right, right? Tell me I was right about that girl!" Scott grabbed John's shoulder.  
  
"No comment," said John, but he smiled. Scott grinned.  
  
"Yes! I was right! So what's he talking to Dad about?"  
  
"Why, her, of course, dummy!" John grinned at the pair. "Poor ol' Gordie was getting mixed up. He felt like he had to choose between her and us. But I'm sure he'll sort something out with Dad." Scott and Virgil nodded in agreement, confidently.  
  
"Yeah, I bet they'll work it out."  
  
A/N: About time I got on with this.


	14. Meet The Family

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Meet The Family  
  
**Jeff looked up from his paperwork at a gentle knock on his study door.  
  
"Come in," he called, looking back down. The door opened, and his ginger-haired son smiled slightly as he entered.  
  
"Uh, hey, dad, watcha doing?"  
  
"Paperwork. It seems to be never ending."  
  
"Got a minute?"  
  
"Sure, Gordon. Sit down." Jeff peered over his reading glasses as Gordon sat down, then took them off. "What do you need to talk to me about?" Gordon seemed nervous, he was tapping his thumbs together in agitation, and looking jumpy in his seat. Jeff frowned slightly. What could be so important that Gordon, usually the most easy-going of them all, would get upset about?  
  
"Well. Hm. I'm not sure where to begin."  
  
"Anywhere you like, son." Gordon frowned and bit his lip.  
  
"Anywhere? Uh, okaaaay, then, I went to Lyttleton to see a girl." Jeff nodded, He'd suspected as much after what Scott said, but didn't show it. He was too good at the father business to show it. He'd also completely put that incident out of his mind.  
  
"A girl?" Jeff queried.  
  
"Well, not _A_ girl, as such, I mean, _THE_ girl. The girl I've kinda been seeing for a while."  
  
"A while."  
  
"Since my vacation, to be exact."  
  
"Ah." Jeff tapped his thumbs together, mimicking Gordon's action unconsciously. So _that_'s what Gordon was agitated about.  
  
Gordon studied his father's face carefully. Jeff kept all his emotions cleverly hidden, however. He sighed inwardly. Would his father say _nothing_?  
  
"What's her name?" Jeff said at last.  
  
"Adelaide Rogers."  
  
"Isn't she a girl you went to school with?"  
  
"Yessir."  
  
"And she was in WASP also?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So you know her very well."  
  
"Yes." Gordon felt a little nervous at the questioning- hell, he felt extremely nervous about the whole thing.  
  
"I think I remember her. Dark red hair, blue eyes, a little taller than Tin-tin?"  
  
"Yes, that's her."  
  
"Yes. You and she put whoopee cushions in my study chair once."  
  
"It was just a joke, dad. And it was very funny."  
  
"Hmph," said Jeff. "Maybe for you."  
  
"Definitely for us! You should have seen your face!" Gordon chuckled at the memory, long recessed in his mind and now brought out into the light again. Jeff frowned a little. Gordon stopped laughing, unaware that Jeff was frowning to hide smiles.  
  
"So, when do we get to meet her?" Gordon broke into a wide grin.  
  
"She has a weekend off in a month, I could invite her then!"  
  
"No, don't invite her. We'll meet her in a city somewhere for dinner."  
  
"We?" Gordon's smile dimmed.  
  
"Me, Scott, Penelope, and you."  
  
"_Scott_?? Awwww, maaaaan! Talk about cramping my style!" Gordon slumped in his seat. Jeff smiled.  
  
(IR)/  
  
Gordon seemed to be the only one to be nervous as the five waited at their table. Jeff was talking quietly to Penny, and Scott was eyeing up the waitresses (who certainly didn't mind). John had stayed behind to monitor the control station with Virgil. Gordon folded and re-folded his napkin, looking around for Addie to show.  
  
"So, where's the lovely lady?" teased Scott. Gordon gave him a glare and stood up, looking around.  
  
"Hey Gordon." Gordon turned and smiled as he beheld his lady, resplendent in a pretty shimmery indigo halter top and a long black skirt, her hair blow-waved and a big smile on her painted lips. He kissed her cheek before holding out a chair for her and sitting down too. Addie smiled to the others at the table.  
  
"Hi, so nice to meet you in person at last," she said. Penelope smiled elegantly.  
  
"Darling, you look positively _wonderful_. _So_ nice to finally meet you. Gordon's been keeping you under wraps for so long. We wanted to meet you too."  
  
"Thank you." Gordon nodded.  
  
"May I introduce Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward, a close family friend; my brother, Scott; and my father, Jeff Tracy."  
  
"How do you do," said Addie, smiling to everyone.  
  
"Everyone, this is Adelaide Rogers, my, ah, girlfriend." He felt odd calling her that, it didn't seem to fit quite. "And I'm Gordon Tracy. How are you tonight?" he said to Adelaide.  
  
"Oh, just fine."  
  
"Gordon said you were married?" asked Scott quietly. Gordon kicked him under the table. Addie looked surprised.  
  
"No. Why'd he say that?" She looked at him inquisitively. He flushed.  
  
"To keep my ever-so-charming brother off your back," he said, half-apologetically, "and mine."  
  
"Oh, really?" Addie smiled, placing her hand on Gordon's thigh under the table. She sent him a quick flirty look. Gordon smiled and winked back, casting off his apologies and sitting up straight. This did not go unnoticed by Penny or Jeff.  
  
"So, who's ordering?"  
  
(IR)/  
  
Scott sat back with a satisfied smile, laying his knife and fork on his plate neatly.  
  
"Most delicious," he said. Gordon nodded in agreement. He felt the dinner had gone well. Everyone liked Adelaide, and she was polite and responsive to everything, and still had time to hold his hand under the table.  
  
"So when do you head back to work?" asked Penelope, after dabbing at her mouth delicately with a napkin. Addie sighed.  
  
"Tomorrow evening I'm back. I'm going to meet some WASP buddies later this evening, from the base." Penelope nodded. Gordon swallowed his last mouthful of food and turned big, pleading eyes on his father. Jeff pretended not to notice. Scott smirked.  
  
"Well, it's been simply fantastic meeting you, Adelaide. We simply _must_ meet again."  
  
"Yes, that would be lovely," replied Addie, smiling. She liked Penelope, and Penelope evidently liked her too. Gordon looked around at everyone at the table, but his father and brothers' faces were unreadable. He sighed quietly. Penelope took out her mobile phone and dialled a number quickly.  
  
"Parker, will you please join us?"  
  
"_H'at once, milady_," came the prompt reply. Penelope smiled as Parker walked over to their table. "You called, milady?"  
  
"Yes, Parker. I'd like you to run Gordon and Adelaide to wherever they wish to go tonight. I believe they are meeting friends." Gordon quickly looked at her, his cheeks flushing, then looked at his father, who at last permitted himself a small smile and a nod. Gordon grinned and put down his napkin.  
  
"Certainly, milady. Follow me please, Master Gordon," Parker nodded his head and Gordon and Addie rose to their feet.  
  
"Thank you, Mister Tracy, it's been a pleasure meeting you all at last."  
  
"Great meal dad. Thanks! See you all later."  
  
"When shall we expect you back at the hotel, Gordon?" asked Jeff.  
  
"Um," said Gordon.  
  
"Well, we'll expect you to join us for dinner tomorrow. We leave tomorrow evening, don't forget." Scott grinned. Perhaps they could go out tonight too. Gordon grinned with delight.  
  
"Thanks Dad, I'll make it up to you, I swear. Oh, you so won't regret it!" He grinned and the two followed Parker out to the Rolls Royce parked outside.  
  
"I sure hope not," commented Jeff. Scott looked at his father.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Did you like her?"  
  
"I've always liked her, Scott. I still do."  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"Do you?" Scott paused, then nodded.  
  
"Yes, I do. I think she and Gordon suit each other. She seems trustworthy." Jeff nodded, accepting his words, then turned to Penelope, who smiled and folded her napkin carefully.  
  
"I'll need to talk to her a bit more before I will know her to be trustworthy, as Scott says, but she comes across as being a very well-mannered and cheerful young woman." Jeff nodded at that too, then sat back in his chair, folding his hands together on his lap. The two gazed at him, waiting for his verdict. At last Jeff seemed to notice their impatience.  
  
"Well, I like her," he said.  
  
"But what about Gordon?" cried Scott. Jeff chuckled.  
  
"I see you want your brother to be happy in his relationship."  
  
"Of course I do!" Scott exclaimed. "Now what about their future?"  
  
"Weeell..." Jeff sighed. "I guess he could continue to see her." Scott grinned, and Penelope visibly relaxed. "But she won't know about us until I am ready."  
  
"Of course. And quite rightly too."  
  
"Oh that's great news, Dad! Gordon will be so pleased!" Just then Penelope's cell phone rang, and she answered it.  
  
"Penelope Creighton-Ward. Yes... yes... thank you, Parker. Please return here now. Good bye." She put down her phone. "Parker seems to approve of the match. He's returning here to pick us up now." Scott sighed.  
  
"I hope Gordon appreciates this!"  
  
(IR)/  
  
Some time later, Gordon sat at the bar of a pub, his old WASP crew mates around him and Addie sitting beside him, her hand curled around a bottle of passionfruit Vodka Cruiser. He felt in high spirits- aha, a pun- and a little tiddly. He couldn't hold his drink as well as Scott could, although definitely a bit better than John, Virgil and John. He remembered, somewhat belatedly, that his friends had always got the better of him when it came to drink in the old days when he'd drunk out on a Saturday night while still in the force. But he was grinning around at all his old friends, feeling relaxed and at home.  
  
"So what are ya up to these days?" asked Bill, who sat on his other side, a pint of lager in his strong fist. Gordon shrugged.  
  
"Eh, not much. I'm taking it easy these days, Billy. Enough of the high life for me!" he said, his mirth at his own lie hidden. Billy laughed.  
  
"Don't ya miss us, Flash?"  
  
"Course I do! But I've got other commitments now."  
  
"Not a wife and kids?"  
  
"Don't be daft!" Both men laughed. Addie looked around.  
  
"What's so funny?" she demanded. Gordon popped some peanuts in his mouth and grinned.  
  
"You are, angelface."  
  
"Don't you angelface me!" she cried, punching his shoulder. Bill laughed.  
  
"Lovers tiff!" he exclaimed. "You two are unbelievable, ya know that?"  
  
"Jealous?" demanded Addie, a sly grin on her face.  
  
"Yeah, of you!" Billy retorted cheekily. Gordon sniggered and took a long swallow of beer.  
  
"Really Bill? You go for blokes these days? I remember the days we used to pull chicks together on Saturday nights. Remember that incredible threesome we had that time?" He laughed and Billy joined in. Addie screwed up her face.  
  
"Way too much information," she said, but Gordon clapped her on the back.  
  
"Just kidding love. My family weren't too uptight for you, were they?" He cocked his head. She shook hers.  
  
"Nah, they're great. They show me where you get your formality from."  
  
"You should see them at home," Gordon commented, leaning over to kiss her. Addie grinned and met his kiss. Billy poked out his tongue and made gagging noises.  
  
"Get a room!"  
  
(IR)/  
  
When Gordon woke up, his head pounded. It reminded him briefly of the last time he'd got pissed, while in Sydney- he hoped the fallout from this particular night wouldn't be so bad. But- no. His father had given him permission. He remembered now. He rolled his head around sleepily and was about to kiss the face on the pillow next to him when it grunted most unladylikely, and belched. He eyes widened.  
  
"Billy?"  
  
"Flash?"  
  
"AAAAGGHHH!!!"  
  
"SHIT!" Gordon fell off the bed on his side, and Billy fell off his. Somehow they were smooshed onto a single bed. Gordon quickly checked himself and found that the only clothes he was missing were his shoes. He sighed and looked around, standing up.  
  
"I'm gonna find Addie," he said, his head whirling. Billy clambered back onto the bed, already snoring again. Gordon shook his head and wandered off. Where the heck was he?  
  
"Gordon." A soft call attracted his attention. He looked around. Addie stood in a doorway, dressed only in her nightdress. She smiled and beckoned to him.  
  
"Where am I?" Gordon mumbled as he walked to joined her.  
  
"You've found your way somehow to the WASP barracks," she replied, tugging him into her room. "How you ended up next door I don't know. I told you you were drinking too much."  
  
"Yeah, well," Gordon grumbled, but his grumbles ceased as the door shut behind him and Addie's arms wrapped around him, pulling him to her bed. He was not in the right mind or mood to refuse her.  
  
(IR)/  
  
John looked up from his paper as the Tracy family, Penelope and Parker returned to the Island base. Gordon was looking particularly smug. Virgil raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Good news then?" he asked. Gordon nodded and grinned.  
  
"I'm going for a swim. Wanna come?" Virgil shrugged, and Gordon skipped off to his room, singing and happy. Jeff grinned too.  
  
"I feel like this is going to go right," he said.  
  
"And I pray and hope that you are not wrong, although I'm sure you won't be," Penelope commented. Scott and Virgil went off down to the pool, John in tow, leaving the 'adults' to talk. Gordon was already doing laps of the pool as the three arrived.  
  
"So who scored last night?" John commented as Gordon paused to greet them. Gordon's blush was enough of an answer for them.  
  
"I did," said Scott, smirking. Virgil shook his head.  
  
"Only cos you told her that you were the son of 'Mister Tracy'."  
  
"So? It was a one-nighter, what was I supposed to do?"  
  
"Relationships over one-nighters for me any day, brother," Virgil replied. John shrugged.  
  
"Both have their merits," he said. All three looked at him, eyebrows raised. John shrugged again innocently. "I had quite a reputation in college."  
  
"How come we didn't know about it then?" exclaimed Scott, hands on hips. "Call that a reputation?"  
  
"I chose not to let you guys in on it. Anyway, it's all over so it doesn't matter anyhow." He sat down on a deck chair, putting on sunglasses and unfolding his paper again.  
  
"Oh _really_." Scott and Gordon nodded to each other, and before John could so much as yell, he was dumped off his deck chair into the pool. Gordon laughed. Things could only get better!  
  
(IR)/  
  
A/N: Famous last words, perhaps? Find out next time!


	15. Stories Told

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Stories Told  
  
**Virgil stood on the edge of the wharf. He was waiting for Adelaide to meet him. Gordon didn't know about his little visit, and he preferred to keep it that way. He had a few things to discuss with her.  
  
Eventually he saw her running to join him, her hair pulled back into a ponytail and her dangly earrings flapping. She reached his side, out of breath.  
  
"Sorry, Virgil, I've only this moment been able to get away. I've only got an hour. This had better be good. Can we sit down? I'm all out of breath. Gosh what a great day it is today! Don't you think?" Virgil smiled, recognising his brother's habit of talking non-stop was in her too. They walked together to a bench overlooking the harbour. "So, what's this about anyway?" Virgil looked out at the moody waves. Addie may think today was good, but she was wrong, in Virgil's opinion anyway.  
  
"I want to talk to you about Gordon," he said.  
  
"Oh yeah, what about him?" Addie seemed to have caught her breath already. Of course she was in good shape, having to be a Liutenant Captain in WASP.  
  
"About his accident. The hydrofoil one."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"I know he doesn't like to talk about it, so I thought I'd tell you incase he didn't," Virgil said, turning his head to look at her. She looked interested.  
  
"He's told me what happened, but I suppose there's stuff he left out. I'd like to hear it."  
  
Virgil nodded. "Well, where should I start?"  
  
"Wherever you like."  
  
"Well, I know the weather was beautiful that day. I was working at my desk. The radio was on, and I heard a news bulletin about the crash. My heart froze. I knew Gordon was on it. Then the message from father came, telling me to drop everything and come. I did of course. I tell you, seeing him lying there- it freaked me out." He smiled wryly. "None of us thought of you, I'm afraid. We were too wrapped up in our own misery. Our mother two years before, now our brother. We were devastated. He was comatose for weeks." He sighed, gathering his thoughts. Addie waited patiently.  
  
"It was about one week in that the doctors said one way or another. He hadn't improved, and they were all worried for him. Father was so unhappy, worried for Gordon's life and about his wasted future. He had so much promise. You'd know that."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"Well, we were all standing around, looking sad. The doctor came in. He checked all the monitors. Then he shook his head. He said our brother was going to die, like everyone else involved had. And then- I'll never forget it." He laughed.  
  
"What?" asked Addie, smiling slightly. Virgil looked back to her.  
  
"Gordon opened his eyes, looked around at us, and said, clear as day, "Ha! You're not getting rid of me _that_ easily!" I tell you, we were all so surprised, and the doctor immediately changed his diagnosis, I'll tell you that!" Addie laughed.  
  
"So like Gordon! He didn't tell me that!"  
  
"He probably doesn't remember. Ah yes, and then there was the day he woke for good. John was scared senseless. Poor John."  
  
"Hah, Gordon _did_ tell me that."  
  
"Yep, right next to his ear. Screamed loud enough to wake the dead. John insisted that Gordon made him seek therapy. He says even to this day that that scream is why he spends so long-" Virgil cut off, remembering Addie didn't know. She frowned.  
  
"What? Oh. It's part of the Big Secret isn't it."  
  
"No. I was going to say so long with his nose in books, but he spends longer with his head in the stars," Virgil lied deftly. "Anyway, that was the only time he let everyone see his frustration. After that he restricted it to petty whining. It got tiresome. John had no patience with it anyway. But when he made up his mind, that was it. He didn't whine or cry or anything. There was only one moment when I felt he was releasing some of his tension. He was lying there, and I was about to head home, and he looked at me with resigned fear in his face and said, "Do you think I'm going to walk again?" I told him, straight out-"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"No, I said no. I said the doctors didn't believe he would. And you know how perverse he is. Right then he decided to prove them wrong. He worked at it so hard, I swear. But he had more operations. Has he shown you the scars?" Addie flushed slightly and shook her head.  
  
"No," she said. "But I've felt them. He doesn't like me to touch them."  
  
"Of course not! He's a Tracy and Tracy's are tough!" exclaimed Virgil, a slightly ironic tone to his voice. He didn't tell Addie that he'd heard those same words told to him many times though his childhood. "He's a little sensitive about them, like my father is sensitive about my mother. This is part of the reason I'm here. To warn you."  
  
"Family curse?" Addie laughed.  
  
"No. Just the things to be careful about. But I think you should get Gordon to let you look after his back. It still troubles him, though he thinks we don't know."  
  
"What should I do? It's not like we live together or anything."  
  
"I know. But still. He might ask you to join him. Perhaps you could massage him or something. He'd enjoy that, coming from you. He thinks of it differently coming from one of us, excepting maybe John or me, because he says our hands are gentler."  
  
"Oh really? Perhaps you could give me a preview sometime."  
  
"Okay, when Gordon isn't looking. He might get jealous."  
  
"True." They sat in silence for a little while, then Addie sighed.  
  
"I love him, you know." Virgil nodded.  
  
"Yes, I know. And he loves you. He just has to work through a couple or things. He misses you like crazy."  
  
"Course he does!" Addie snorted. "I can't believe you guys live like you do, alone on that island, completely celibate! It's despicable!"  
  
"Well, not completely..." Virgil demurred.  
  
"Oh yeah, Alan and his girl."  
  
"And Scott gets out a bit when he can..."  
  
"Which leaves you and John. I'm sure I can hook you boys up with someone-"  
  
"No! No no, it's fine. One thing at a time!" Virgil laughed. "We'll deal with Gordon's love life before we deal with mine, thank you very much! But thanks for the offer," he ended, his ingrained manners coming out. "I'll be sure to think it over." Addie laughed too.  
  
"Okay okay, I get the message." She checked her watch. "Oh gosh! Is that the time? I have to go."  
  
"Okay." They both rose to their feet. "Just don't try to box Gordon in, okay?"  
  
"I won't if he doesn't box _me_ in."  
  
"Good." Addie gave Virgil a hug and kiss on the cheek.  
  
"It was nice seeing you."  
  
"You too." They parted then, and Virgil watched her leave, and sighed. She understood a lot more than she let on. He smiled. She was the woman of Gordon's dreams and he was going to make sure his father knew it, too.


	16. Stormy Seas

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Stormy Seas  
  
**Gordon lay in the sun, stroking the fur of his sleeping cat, humming under his breath. For once he felt lethergic and uninclined to do anything, and quite prepared to stay when he was for the rest of the morning and doze. It was such beautiful weather. He glanced up and out of the window. Far away on the horizon clouds were moving, and Gordon's face turned grave.  
  
"There's going to be a storm somewhere today," he muttered ominously, but with the sun so beautifully bright on his face it was very hard to _stay_ ominous. "Well, there's nothing I can to to stop it," he said, then dropped his head down again and dozed off.  
  
"Gordon! Hey, hello!" Gordon slowly opened his eyes. The sun had moved off him and Tori had trotted off in search of food. Alan was leaning over him.  
  
"What do you want?" Gordon muttered. Alan grinned.  
  
"Well, you fell asleep on the floor."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So there's a thing about a boat race on telly, thought you might be interested."  
  
"How is that related to me falling alseep on the floor?" Gordon asked, but he got up all the same. "Lead the way then." The two wandered over to the sofa and plonked down. The TV was on, and little yachts scudded across the screen. Gordon narrowed his eyes.  
  
"The weather's pretty dodgy there," he said. "The wind's too high if you ask me. But naturally all the big-wigs want to race their beautiful boats and show off." He harrumphed and folded his arms, watching intently. Alan glanced at Gordon's face and grinned. When Gordon got involved with his boats, no one could come between them.  
  
"I'll just go get us some drinks," said Alan getting up. Gordon didn't even blink. As Alan wandered towards the kitchen, Scott walked into the room.  
  
"Hey Scott, you want a drink too? I'm just going to get some. If you won't spill it." Alan grinned remembering the previous day when Scott had spilled his drink all down his front by accident.  
  
"What, you think I'm stupid?" asked Scott, rolling his eyes. Alan grinned. Scott looked over at Gordon.  
  
"Boat race?"  
  
"Yep. You're lucky."  
  
"Sure." Alan went into the kitchen and Scott grabbed a magazine and sat in his favourite armchair to read it. Half an hour later he was startled by a loud exclamation from Gordon, and looked up.  
  
"How can they still race in that weather!" Gordon exclaimed. "There's going to be an accident! Better suit up, Scott, we're gonna be needed before today is out. I can tell a storm when I see one." He stood up and turned around, looking frowny. Scott shook his head.  
  
"You know we can't go out unless we're called."  
  
"We will be, you mark my words." Gordon nodded sharply and walked off to his room. Alan came back with two drinks, his hair mussed up and grinning slightly. Scott raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You're a little late," he commented.  
  
"What, is the race over already?"  
  
"No. Gordon's decided to rage against the stupid authorities. Says they're risking lives with this race." Scott shrugged. "You know how Gordon gets."  
  
"Yeah." Alan plonked himself down on the sofa. "He won't mind if I change the channel then." He picked up the remote and pressed a couple of buttons. Instantly the sound of roaring F1 cars blared from the speakers, and Alan sighed blissfully.  
  
"HEY!! OH NO YOU DON'T!" Gordon marched back into the room, and shoved Alan over, switching the channel back. "I was here first!"  
  
"You left!"  
  
"I needed the loo! What do you expect?" Scott shook his head and went off to play pool with Virgil. When the pair returned a couple of hours later, it was to find Gordon and Alan staring hard at the screen, a bag of forgotten chips on the floor and an empty bowl with unpopped corn kernels in the bottom by their feet.  
  
"Alan? Don't tell me you're _interested_ now," laughed Virgil. Gordon waved a hand with an impatient, "SHH!" Alan glanced around at them.  
  
"You'd better get a load o' this. Turns out Gordon's right. Take a look." Scott and Virgil wandered over and peered at the screen.  
  
"They're cancelling the race. Conditions are too bad," said Alan quietly. Gordon's face was drawn and tense and he said nothing. Scott nodded.  
  
"Well, good then."  
  
"That's not all. A yacht has capsized already. Several others are floundering, damaged. I think we might be needed there." Alan sighed and shook his head. "Idiots. Can't they tell when danger looms over like a horrible great ominous vulture?" Scott rolled his eyes. Virgil laughed quietly.  
  
"We'd better make sure the Thunderbirds are prepped." He wandered off to the hangar. Gordon leaned forward, his fingers pressed together, eyebrows lowered.  
  
"He looks so much like Dad like that," Scott commented quietly to Alan, who chuckled.  
  
"You can talk, Jeff Junior," retorted Gordon.  
  
_"Calling International Rescue! This is the International Yachting Association! We need your assistance!"_  
  
John looked up from his game of scrabble. He liked to play, although he was on his own. It was fun to try to beat his own scores, although difficult to resist the tempation to show off and combine words between 'players' to build up a very impressive lexicon on the board.  
  
_"Calling International Rescue! We need your help!"_  
  
"This is International Rescue, recieving you Strength Three, go ahead." John was at his station immediately, microphone in hand, listening hard. There was a fair amount of static, like the sound of wind blowing very hard against the microphone.  
  
_"We were having a race, but we've had to call it off. There are yachts still out there, a couple have capsized, but we can't get out there! Can you help get our people to shore?"_ John paused, then nodded sharply, even though the other person couldn't see him.  
  
"International Rescue is on its way."  
  
"What did I tell you?" Gordon said cheerfully to Virgil as TB2 powered on its way towards the race, which was off the coast of Ireland, on the west. "Of all the places to pick a yacht race. They could have chosen Florida, or sunny Spain, or-"  
  
"You could just say, 'I told you so' and be done with it," said Virgil calmly.  
  
"Yes, but this is much more fun." Gordon settled back in his seat, then stood up quickly and walked towards the back door. "I'm gonna go get in TB4 and wait. Won't be too much longer now."  
  
"Righto." Virgil shook his head as Gordon disappeared through the door.  
  
_"Thunderbird One to Thunderbird Two and Four. Just thought you ought to know. WASP has been called in to assist in the rescue too. We're going to have to be bloody careful someone doesn't recognise Gordon."_  
  
"Thanks Scott."  
  
"Do you know if Addie's involved?" Gordon leaned forward over the controls and he wriggled into his wetsuit, frowning slightly.  
  
_"Not as yet. But I'll try to find out and let you know."_  
  
"Thanks." Gordon pulled up the zip and stared out of the windows at the inside of Pod Four. "Dunno why they don't keep TB4 in Pod One, actually," he commented randomly. "Cos she's obviously the top vehicle."  
  
"That'd be far too confusing. Alright, here we go!" TB2 began to dive towards the sea, fighting the storm. Gordon admired Virgil's complete control over every little movement the craft made. He sure knew what he was doing.  
  
"Well," Gordon muttered, "if Addie's involved, I'm just going to have to be extra careful. And also, there's a slight opportunity for showing off-"  
  
"_Gordon_," came Virgil's voice in a warning tone.  
  
"Just a tiny bit, bro! Alright, tell me wh-EN!! Bloody hell Virgil!" Gordon yelped as the floor fell out from under him, and tensed for the landing on the sea a few seconds later. He could hear Virgil chuckling as he exited the Pod.  
  
"_Gotcha!_"  
  
"Not funny, Virg." The sea was rougher than Gordon had anticipated, and it took him a few moments to get the little sub under control enough to manouver correctly. "Heading in now. Scott, can you give me the co-ords I need?"  
  
"Sure can. Patching them through now." Gordon nodded and headed off towards the first capsized yacht. Broken debris was sinking here and there, and it was difficult to avoid being hit by it. He looked ahead, the thrashing legs of those above him visible. As he watched, a wave pushed them against the boat, and a couple of them went under water, the yellow of their life jackets making them conspicuous in the gloom. Gordon directed TB4 upwards and underneath. It didn't take long to carefully break off the heavy mast and sail holding the boat under, causing the boat to begin to right itself just as he spied a heavy hull cutting towards him. His eyes widened as he noticed the insignia emblazoned upon it.  
  
"WASP! Jeeze louise! They nearly ran me down!" Gordon pulled his sub out of its abrupt dive, fighting against the strong currents. "Thunderbird Four to Thunderbrd One! Scott, can you get onto that ship? They nearly ran me down!"  
  
_FAB, Gordon. Be careful, will you? Can't have them recognising you or your voice._  
  
Hense why I called you, genius.  
  
Aboard the vessel, the S.S. Tempestuous, Captain Michael Brown picked up the radio.  
  
"This is the S.S.Tempestuous, reading you loud and clear, Thunderbird One. Go ahead."  
  
_"We've got a man in a submarine right below you! You nearly caught him in your slipstream!"_  
  
"Sorry!" The Captain blanched. "We thought you were deeper."  
  
_"He wasn't. No matter. There's a crew not far from you that could do with a helping hand. Thunderbird Four is going after a couple of people closer."_  
  
"Alright." There was a knock at the cabin door, and a red-headed lieutenant, commonly know as Adelaide Rogers, poked her head around the door.  
  
"Captain! There's-" The captain held up a hand.  
  
"Anything else, International Rescue?" he said aloud, raising an eyebrow at his crew member.  
  
"_No sir. I'll keep in touch. FAB._"  
  
"Thank you." The radio turned off. The captain turned to Addie, who was frowning slightly. "Yes? Something the matter?" She paused for a moment, then shook her head and shrugged.  
  
"Sir, we're taking on board the first of the crews now, and there's a bit of trouble with one of them, says he wants us to take the yacht on too. I told him no, but..."  
  
"Confound it! Alright then." The two strode out onto the deck.


	17. Rising and Falling

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Rising and Falling  
  
**Gordon grinned at his dad as they returned from the hectic rescue.  
  
The rescue was a complete success, sir! And we managed to escape recognition from all WASP personel.  
  
Very good, boys. You've done a great job. Jeff smiled proudly at his boys. Now just sort out the crafts and you all deserve a good rest.  
  
Thanks dad, sighed Scott, and the four men headed down to make sure the crafts were all refueled. But no sooner had they touched down on the hangar floor when Jeff's voice came over the loudspeaker.  
  
No rest for the wicked, boys. We've got another call out. A caving party are stuck in Australia. The helicopters can't get near them, and other rescue can't reach them. They're running out of time. They've got a ledge below them, but if they slip the chances are they'll fall off that too and then its a straight drop down into the cave below them. Make sure you're fueled and then get out there.  
  
grumbled Scott. The others sighed.  
  
Okay, we're gone, said Virgil. Lets go. These people need our help.  
  
Enough with the heroics. Lets get a move on.  
  
Within moments they were airborne, speeding to their destination. It only took a short time to get to their destination, but even in that half hour the party trapped down the cave was becoming in more and more danger. TB2 lowered Scott, Alan and Gordon above the cave entrance, where they quickly secured safety lines. Virgil stayed in TB2, keeping her steady. Gordon abseiled down the rock face to the waiting party. There were only a few people there, and with the Thunderbirds' assistance they got up easy enough. The hardest to rescue was a teenage girl, who was clinging desperately to the rock, terrified to move. Gordon moved closer to her, steadying his feet on a ledge.  
  
"Come on, not far now." Gordon gently tugged at the girl's arm, pulling her up.  
  
"I can't do it! I'm gonna fall!"  
  
"You won't fall. Come on."  
  
"I can't!" The girl clung tightly to the rockface, trembling and frightened. Gordon tugged at her.  
  
"Come on, you have to climb up! I'm right here beside you, you'll be fine, I won't let you fall, I promise." He tugged at her arm, and she looked up at him, her eyes wide. "Here. Take my rope. It'll help you." Without a furthur thought, he unbuckled his safety line and wrapped it around her waist.  
  
"Okay," she said, and, although she was obviously still terrified, she seemed to be reassured by Gordon's comforting voice. He smiled at her.  
  
"That's the girl. Good. You can make it!" As she began to slowly climb, he kept reassuring her, assisting her the best he could. "Alan! Scott! Grab her!" he called up. Scott reached over the edge and grasped her hand. Alan looked at Gordon.  
  
"Don't move until we get the line back to you," he called. Gordon nodded and grinned.  
  
"I told you you could make it!" he called up. The girl smiled with relief and wriggled up, Scott pulling her. Then, just as she was going over the edge, her foot slipped as it crumbled under her, and she began to fall back. Alan and Scott grabbed her quickly, pulling her back up to safety. She collapsed onto safe land, trembling all over. Gordon looked up just as a rock, dislodged by her slip, smacked into his temple.  
  
"Ugh." The world spun, and Gordon's grip on the rock loosened. He felt his skin drag against the rock, then a vague feeling of weightlessness for a second, before landing abruptly, knocking his jaw on the ledge below and biting his tounge, hard. The pain of it brought his head around to almost focussing, enough so he became aware that he was slipping. He dug his hands in, clawing for hold as he slid down, out of control. It was all in a split second. If he went off the edge of the second ledge, that was it. His fingers came in contact with a crack just as his body shot off the edge, and he grabbed at it, cramming his bleeding fingers into it and grabbing as hard as he could. He let out a cry of pain as his body weight and momentum yanked his arm out of its socket, and he dangled over the cave, just hanging for dear life. He couldn't even get his other hand up. He vaguely saw his brothers look down at him, and tried to wave, to ask if the girl was okay. Things were definitely going fuzzy at the edges, so he closed his eyes. He could feel his mind slipping away. How easy it would be to just let go- No! He opened his eyes, kept opening them, fighting to hold tight and stay conscious, until he became ware that someone wanted him to let go, but that's stupid, he'd die if he let go!  
  
"Hey, Gordon, we're trying to pull you up, you can let go!" Was that Scott's voice in his ear? Well, Scott should know better.  
  
"I'll fall," he mumbled, "I'll fall and die."  
  
"You won't. We've got you now, you're fine. Let go." Gordon tried to shake his head. Stupid Scott! Did he know that he couldn't let go before the whistle blew? He'd get disqualified for a false start, and he hated to get out of the pool before he'd even done anything.  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
"Come on, how do we pull you up if you won't let go? Alan's holding onto you. Let go of the rock." The rock?  
  
"Whatever you say, Scooter, but I still don't think its a very good idea," he informed his older brother. "Hey, something's holding my hand." And then black closed in.  
  
The next time Gordon opened his eyes, he could have sworn there was a doctor leaning over him.  
  
"This may wake him," the doctor was saying to someone he couldn't see. "But it has to be done."  
  
"We understand, doctor," came Virgil's voice, but it was warped and funny. Gordon opened his mouth to comment that Virgil had better get some lessons in speech when tearing pain went through his shoulder, and he screamed aloud.  
  
"Gordon! It's okay!" He looked up. Virgil was looking over him. "You dislocated your shoulder. We had to put it back into place." But it bloody hurt! "You've got concussion, a rock hit your head and you slipped- Gordon?" Things were going black again already.  
  
"Did the whistle blow?" he muttered, and then fell back into the blissful oblivion of unconsciousness.


	18. Puzzle Pieces

killhill2003: I'm glad you're liking my story! Don't worry about Gordon, he's fine. And about Liverpool- well, there's nothing really in Lyttleton either, but less people know that.  
  
A/N: Thanks everyone for reading my story thus far, huge thanks to Quiller for being my ideas bouncing board, and Thunderbirds isn't mine, unfortunately.  
**  
****  
CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: Puzzle Pieces  
  
**Addie grinned at she saw the familiar ginger hair bobbing towards her in the crowded airport, and she jumped off the chair.  
  
"Gordon!" she called, and ran to him to give him a hug as he came into view.  
  
"Easy, girl," he said, and put one arm around her. She looked at him in surprise.  
  
"What happened to your shoulder?" she gasped, staring at the sling which held his arm in place, then her eyes went up to his forehead, and the nasty bruise and two stitches he was sporting. "And your head?" Gordon shrugged with his good shoulder.  
  
"You know us boys, always adventuring. I had an accident while rock-climbing." Well, it was true enough. "I had to come here to get it looked at and thought I'd stop by to see you while I was here. Can you take my bag? I'm feeling a little weak..." he trailed off, his voice sounding weak and pitiful. Addie laughed and picked up his suitcase.  
  
"Goodness, you pack light, what are you, a man?" she teased. Gordon chuckled and shrugged.  
  
"Alan would debate that point, but I'll simply say, yes, I am."  
  
"And _what_ a man," commented Addie. Gordon kissed her cheek as the pair continued on. They headed out to the sea-shore to grab some fish and chips, then sat for a long time just chatting and cuddling and catching up. It was late by the time they trooped into the games room of the WASP barracks, where Gordon was spending the night on a pull-out stretcher. The small crew still up were sitting in front of the TV, watching a video.  
  
"What are you watching?" Addie called, putting down Gordon's bag. Billy looked up.  
  
"A programme taped from a while ago. We're bored and we taped too much, so we're watching last week's news aswell."  
  
"Righto," commented Addie. Billy turned back to the TV as Addie and Gordon wandered over to stand behind them.  
  
"_And in other news, International Rescue has saved lives again! Several holiday makers became stranded on a cliff-face after their caving expedition went awry..._" came the confident voice of one of the presenters. Gordon looked around at the TV, his attention drawn despite himself.  
  
"Tell me again why you stood me up last week?" Addie asked.  
  
"Father needed me to work longer, I told you," he replied, still distracted by the voice of the news presenter.  
  
"Didn't you tell him you were supposed to meet me?"  
  
"Yes, but he wouldn't be argued with, you know my dad." The girl he'd rescued last was on screen, looking scared.  
  
"I thought I was gonna die for sure, and then this guy came down, and he was really sweet and reassuring, and I thought I was gonna die, but then he gave me his rope and I climbed up, and just as I got to the top a rock slipped and hit him in the head and he fell," she said, her voice still shaking from emotion. Gordon frowned slightly. Addie turned to see what he was looking at.  
  
"One of the International Rescue team aparantly slipped from this ledge and landed on the second shelf below, and managed to cling on until his colleagues could get him up to safety," said the young field reporter. "The two marvelous Thunderbirds machines took off only ten minutes ago, taking the cavers, and their valiant injured member, to seek medical attention." The screen cut back to the girl. Gordon snorted quietly.  
  
"Valiant," he muttered, laughing softly. The girl was talking again.  
  
"The guy saved my life and I'll always remember it, I just wanna thank him so much for saving me, and I'm sorry he fell. He almost gave up his own life for mine, and I'm so eternally grateful." The girl smiled into the camera. "Thank you, International Rescue!"  
  
"We got this amatuer footage of the young man's slip..." began the reporter. Gordon tensed.  
  
"What? But there's supposed to be no photographs!" he breathed, and watched as camera footage, shot from below and with no hint of the Thunderbird crafts in it, caught an ant-sized girl climbing up over the ledge, then the dark figure of himself falling, and somebody screaming. His fingers tensed and his face worked to hide his emotion. Suddenly it hit him how near tragedy that had been. Addie turned her head to say something, and was surprised by the look in his eyes. It was fear, and relief. She looked back at the figure dangling by one arm, too far away to see anything decent.  
  
"Thankfully, the young man's life was not lost, and International Rescue will return to save lives another day. Jennifer Laing, One News."  
  
"Hooray, International Rescue save lives again!" said Billy, getting up and turning off the TV. "That's enough of that. Come on, Gordon needs to get his ass kicked at pool." And immediately Gordon snapped out of he reverie. Addie was caught unawares at just how fast his mood changed, and how easily he could hide what he thought.  
  
"Sorry lads, dislocated shoulder you know. I'm not supposed to use it for another two weeks," he said, which brought a chorus of derisive comments about skiving out and being chicken. Addie smiled, and held his hand, leaning her head on his arm.  
  
"I'm tired, Gordie," she whispered, and Gordon smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I might head to bed myself, accident, you know, arm and stitches," he called, putting his arm around Addie's shoulders. The guys all laughed.  
  
"Sure, to sleep, I suppose you want us to believe!" Gordon smirked and let Addie lead him away, shooting the guys a thumbs-up, which brought on another round of laughter. Addie snuggled into his side.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you," she murmured, kissing his cheek. Gordon grinned and caught her in a deep kiss on the mouth, a kiss that seemed to be touching her soul. She sighed and melted into a puddle in his arms.  
  
A while later, Addie lay curled up in the crook of his arm, his cheek resting on her head. It felt good to lie there like that, lie they were together forever, and she wished it could last as long. Gordon was dozing off, she could tell.  
  
"Gordon? Hey, Gordie?"  
  
"Yum?" he murmured.  
  
"Will you please stop hogging all the duvet?" Gordon stirred and laughed a little, then relaxed.  
  
"FAB," he sighed. Addie smiled and tugged the duvet over a bit, then began to drift off to sleep. _FAB_. What was that supposed to mean anyway?  
  
Addie sipped her coffee the next morning, feeling happier than she had in a long while. Gordon had left early, his appointment with a physiotherapist being at about 8:30. She was going to meet him before lunch and take him to the airport, after which he was going to head home. She sighed and glanced up at the clock, then got up and tipped the remains of her coffee down the sink. Then she grabbed a newspaper to fill in the time and headed out.  
  
She wished that she knew what Gordon did. Whenever she asked he was very vague about it, just mumbling something about vehicle testing and new technology development. Whatever it was, she knew that he would want to do it. WASP had been his dream since childhood. He'd dreaded telling his father of his dream, but once he'd finally said it after putting it off for months, his father had been better about it that he'd anticipated. And why not? WASP was as respectable an organisation as the US Airforce or NASA, and equally as valid.  
  
She sighed and settled herself on a bench to wait for him, flicking her paper open. There on page 3 was a large colour image of a destroyed plane, a cluster of survivors standing closer to the photographers. _Another Fabulous Rescue for the Thunderbirds_. Addie shook her head. Those guys were heroes all right. They'd given up everything they'd ever wanted just so they could save the lives of these innocents. But then, maybe someone had been working their whole life to make this dream a reality? Anyway, it'd take a lot of money to back-up something as huge as this. They couldn't have sponsors could they? No, because then the companies that did it would be well known for their work. It would have to be an independant source. Someone with a lot of money and a heart big enough to share it. International Rescue played no favourites. Anywhere there were people in trouble, they were there to pick up the pieces and save lifes. And as far as she could tell there were only half a dozen members.  
  
Her eyes were drawn back to the headline. _Another Fabulous Rescue. _That reminded her of something- Oh yes, what Gordon had said last night. F-A-B. It was odd. _Last night International Rescue towed an oil tanker to safety, preventing it from exploding on an Antartic iceburg and causing a majour envirnmental disaster, as well as saving the lifes of its twenty crew members. The fabulous Thunderbirds were there in full force, although there was no sign of the courageous man who dislocated his shoulder last week in the caving accident in Australia..._  
  
Addie's mouth dropped open. It was like, all of a sudden the pieces just managed to slot into something that made no sense. Gordon's injury- The call from the Thunderbird last week who had also used the phrase FAB- Gordon's disappearance from the occupation he'd dreamed of since he was ten and then the timing of IR's creation after that, and his refusal to return-  
No. It couldn't be. It was all a coincidence. There was no way. Gordon was a member of International Rescue? How could that be? And yet-  
  
Addie? Addie! Earth to Addie, do you read me? Addie jumped and looked up at Gordon, who was standing over her, a smile on his face. Sorry to disturb you, you looked pretty wrapped up in your thoughts.  
  
i- I was. Its okay. Lets just go to the airport. We can grab some lunch on the way, okay?  
  
Addie smiled and stood up, tucking the paper under her arm. No, way. It was so far fetched, how could it possibly be true?


End file.
